


For Better or For Worse

by Spacecadet72



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Ben and Mal become betrothed just before he is to be crowned king. Ben is hoping for a uniting of their two peoples, and Mal is hoping to get access to the Fairy Godmother's wand. They start spending time together and begin realizing that the other isn't what they expected.(Completed. Updates Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a little while ago, and it would not leave me alone, and 25k later, this was born. :)
> 
> I have aged up Ben, Mal and the other VKs, mostly because, as an adult, I felt weird writing about two teenagers getting married. They start the story 20/21, depending on birthdays. 
> 
> As it says in the summary, this is completed and beta'd and ready to go so I'll be posting a few chapters a week. I've posted the Prologue and Chapter 1 for this first day, just because the Prologue is so short and I didn't want to wait. :)
> 
> I'm excited to share this and hope you enjoy it!

Ben looked down at his hands, clasped together to keep them from shaking, as he waited for his parents, the King and Queen of Auradon. He had just turned twenty one, and would be crowned King next month. He had made a decision and while he believed in what he had decided, he wasn’t sure how his parents would react. 

“I can’t believe you’ll be crowned King next month,” his father said as he and Ben’s mother walked arm in arm into the room. 

Ben smiled, but it felt forced as he tried to ignore the fluttering nerves in his stomach. 

“Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you,” he said, not wanting to wait through the banter and small talk. He needed to tell them now. 

“Is everything alright, dear?” his mom asked, with a frown before glancing at her husband, his expression of concern mirroring hers. 

Ben nodded. “Everything is fine, but I have made a decision. A King decision.”

“What is it, son?” his dad asked, taking a step towards him. 

Ben took in a deep breath. “I have decided, as a show of unity and representation, that in a few years when I’m older, I will marry a girl from the Isle.” 

His parents stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open for several long moments. 

“Son, you can’t be serious,” his dad said once he had gotten past the shock enough to speak. “They’re villains.” 

Ben shook his head. “Their parents are villains. The children are innocent. And they’re our people too.” 

“Honey,” his mom said, her words slow, her voice soft. “Are you sure? I had always hoped you would marry for love, not politics.” 

Ben sighed. “I know you two married for love, and I want that too, but being King means putting what I want after the needs of the kingdom. Hopefully, we’ll at least be able to be friends. Love can grow, after all.” 

His mom nodded, but she wasn’t smiling. “Have you told Audrey?”

“Not yet,” Ben said with a sigh, dropping his gaze to stare at his hands again. He and Audrey had been dating on and off for the past few years, but he was never going to marry her. She needed to hear this from him, but he had been dreading that conversation even more than this one. 

“Do you know which girl you’ll marry?”

Benn nodded, taking in another deep breath. “Her name is Mal, and her mother is Maleficent.” 

Instead of shocked silence, there was explosive incredulity instead. Ben couldn’t say he was surprised. 

“Maleficent!” his dad roared, “She’s the worst villain in the land.” 

“But her daughter isn’t,” Ben insisted. He’d known going in that he would have to fight for this. He was decided. Now he just had to convince everyone else.

“Why her?” his mom asked, confusion clear on her face.

“She deserves a second chance. They all do, but I can only marry one girl, if she’ll have me. I want to do it as a sign of faith and trust. To heal our two peoples.” 

His mom nodded. “I think that’s very wise of you,” she said, but there was sadness in her tone. 

“I can see you’ve thought this through,” his dad said with a sigh. “I don’t like it, but you have our love and support as always.” 

Ben’s answering smile was soft. “Thank you, Mom and Dad. That means a lot.” 

“There’s a lot to plan to make this happen, but you can do it,” his mom said before she and his dad walked away, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts. He glanced out the window where he could see the Isle of the Lost, shrouded in cloud cover as always. He wondered what Mal was doing now, and if she’d accept his proposal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Ben meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the most fun to write (although I could argue that for most of the chapters), but Ben and Mal actually interact in this chapter, so we're getting things started. :)

Mal turned to look as she heard Evie climb up on the roof. This was where they went when they needed to get away and today was no exception. Her mother, eyes gleaming with evil ambition, had told her that Prince Ben, a boy she had never met, wanted to marry her when they were older.

“How are you?” Evie asked as she sat next to Mal.

Mal shrugged. She wasn’t sure yet. “How did you find out? Is my mother gloating at such a ‘perfect opportunity for evil’ to everyone else yet?” Mal was all for evil plans, but she wasn’t sure about how she felt about the marriage part. People didn’t really get married on the Isle. They had relationships and children, but not many people made it official. She hadn’t thought she would ever get married and now a prince wanted to make her his wife.

“I’m not sure she’s told everyone yet,” Evie was saying and Mal brought her attention back to her friend. “She told my mom who was complaining about why it couldn’t be me marrying the prince.” There was only a little bitterness in her voice.

“It should be you,” Mal said, shaking her head.

Evie didn’t say anything to that and they sat in silence for a while, Evie leaning against Mal to let her know she wasn’t alone.

“Are you going to say yes?”

“I don’t really have a choice,” Mal said, with another shrug. “Besides, my mom is right. It’s a great opportunity for evil.”

“Well, you have to let me design your wedding dress,” Evie said with a sigh giving Mal’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Deal. I can’t imagine what kind of horrible outfit they’d try to force me into.” Mal shuddered, picturing herself head to toe in poofy white tulle.

Evie nodded. “It will be beautiful, but very Isle, I promise,” she said before cocking her head as a thought occurred to her. “When do you get to meet him?”

Mal frowned as she was reminded of her soon to be fiance. “If I _accept_,” she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, “he’ll send for me in a month so we can get to know each other and I’ll spend a couple of days over there every year leading up to the wedding. Thankfully that’s only twice before we get married.” Mal stuck her tongue out as if she’d tasted something bad.

“At least the visits will be a good opportunity for recon.”

Mal nodded. “That is the only reason I’m even remotely okay with this. Who wants to marry an Isle girl they’ve never met?”

* * *

She sent her acceptance to Prince Ben’s proposal and the month went by quickly, even with the cold shoulder and jeers she received from some of the Isle residents. Ben was crowned King halfway through and if the thought of meeting with a Prince as a suitor was weird, it was even worse when said suitor was a King.

“Remember why you’re doing this,” her mother said as Mal got ready in the outfit Evie had made for the occasion.

She hadn’t wanted to wear a dress, but Evie had insisted it needed to be a little fancier than just pants, so had added a partial skirt to give the illusion of a dress. Mal had accepted the compromise with a sigh.

Mal looked over at her mother, meeting her expectant gaze. “I’m doing this for us, for evil.”

“That’s my girl.”

Mal felt a surge of pride at the praise. There wasn’t much of it to be had on the Isle.

Without much more of a goodbye, Mal got into the waiting limo. She spared one last glance at her mother who smiled in such a way as to let Mal know the consequences if she failed.

The drive over to Auradon was a short one. The Isle really wasn’t that far from the mainland, but with the barrier, it felt worlds away. Except Mal was getting the chance to leave. And she couldn’t waste it.

They pulled up in front of a castle, and it wasn't dilapidated like the buildings on the Isle. It was beautiful, with lush gardens and flags in deep blue and golden yellow, the kingdom's colors.

Mal stepped out of the limo, her expression carefully blank. She wasn't sure what to expect here, and had her eyes and ears open for anything that she and her mother could use to get revenge.

"Miss, I'll escort you inside to meet the King," a tall, lanky man in what Mal could only assume was a servant's uniform said, pointing his arm to lead the way inside the castle. Mal raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as they walked inside.

A few minutes later, they were standing outside a closed door and Mal was trying to hide the deep breath she took in. The servant opened the door and ushered her in the room. Three people stood as she entered, and at the center was King Ben.

He was cute in a royal, goody two shoes kind of way, which wasn't really Mal's type. Evie might have found him more attractive, but she wasn't here. He was smiling widely at her, pearly straight teeth practically sparkling. Despite his smile, Mal could see that he was nervous too, as he fiddled with his hands, clasped together.

Behind him stood who Mal knew were his parents, the previous King and Queen of Auradon. They looked even more nervous than their son, and Mal knew that this had not been their idea.

"Welcome," Ben said, stepping forward to shake her hand. "Thank you for coming, and for accepting my proposal. I know it's strange to say yes to a marriage proposal from someone you've never met, but I really believe this can help our two peoples."

Mal didn't even bother trying to stop her eye roll.

Ben laughed sheepishly. "Too over the top?"

"Just a little," she said with just a hint of a smile. "Might want to bring it down a notch."

"Noted," he said, still smiling widely. He turned to gesture to his parents. "Mal, I'd like you to meet my parents, Adam and Belle."

"It's so lovely to meet you," Belle said as they curtsied to each other.

_Liar_, Mal thought, but knew she needed to try and make this work if she and her mother had a chance at victory. "Likewise."

"We're so happy to have you in Auradon." Adam was an even worse liar than his wife, which was surprising.

"I'm glad to be here," the lie slipping past her lips easily. She had learned from the best, after all.

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted," Belle said, as she took her husband by the hand and led him out of the room. As they left, Mal caught sight of the guards stationed just outside the door. Right. Villain kid.

She turned back to look at Ben and he didn't seem to have caught on to her latest train of thought. "So..." she began, trying to think of something to say. Being a great conversationalist wasn't really a skill needed on the island. Being a smooth talker, maybe, but not small talk.

"So..." Ben repeated before he dropped his gaze and laughed self consciously. "This is weird, isn't it?"

Mal nodded. "Just a little."

"Would you like to go for a tour? This will be your home someday, you might as well know how to get around."

Mal felt a little shock go through her at how casually he referred to a castle in Auradon as her home, but shook it off. "Sure."

Ben gestured for her to leave the room through the same door his parents left, and then they were off, with him pointing out various points of interest, even the really boring ones.

"Any secret passages?" Mal asked with a quirk of her lips as he was talking about the building materials of the castle. If this was what being married to this guy was like, she might just die of boredom.

Ben chuckled again, and Mal realized it was something he did when he was nervous or felt awkward. "Architectural details not your thing?"

Mal shook her head. "Nope."

"It doesn't really interest me either. I'm just a little nervous."

Mal wanted to say she had been feeling the same way, but didn't want to show that much vulnerability. "You never answered my question."

Ben looked at her in confusion.

"Secret passages?"

"Oh," Ben said with a delighted smile. "There are. There’s actually a couple. Want to check one out?"

Mal nodded. If she was going to survive this, she would need to know the best and sneakiest ways to get around the castle.

Ben looked around to see if anyone was watching them, and Mal was surprised at the lack of guards. She really thought there would be more, especially during her visit.

"Come with me," Ben said, lowering his voice and leaning in closer to her with a conspiratorial air.

They walked down two more corridors before he stopped at a large portrait of his parents. It was clearly from when they had been recently wed, both of them looking younger and much happier than she had just seen them.

With another quick look around them, Ben pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into a hidden lock before pulling the edge of the portrait towards them, and it swung out like a door. Mal looked at him with an impressed smirk. "You weren't kidding."

Ben shook his head. "I would never kid about secret passages," he said putting a hand to his heart.

Mal just rolled her eyes again, but he only laughed.

He stepped up and into the passage before turning and offering his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment.

"It's okay, I don't bite."

Mal continued to stare at his hand, before flicking her gaze up to his eyes. "You didn't inherit that from your dad?"

Ben shook his head, with a completely straight face. "No, I'm much more like my mom."

Taking a deep breath, Mal reached out and put her hand in his. He pulled her up into the passage. She could stand up straight, but with how tall Ben was, he had to bend over.

"There used to be torches in here, but that's a fire hazard, so now we just..." he trailed off before pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on his flashlight.

"So, where does this lead?"

"Into my office. There's another one that leads into my parents' room, but I don't have the key and I didn't think you want to go there anyway." Ben led the way, and her hand was still in his. She found that she didn't exactly hate it.

"Good call," Mal said, her voice low.

The passage wasn't very long, and soon they had arrived. Ben lowered her from the passageway to the ground. She could have gotten down on her own, but for some reason had accepted his help when he offered it.

"So this is your office?" she asked, walking and looking around at the space. It was all dark wood, as was the rest of the castle, and for being the work space of a teenage king, it was pretty neat and organized.

"It's usually a little messier, but I thought you might want to see it," Ben said, sounding a little sheepish.

Mal turned to look at him with a smirk. "There it is."

Ben laughed again and glanced down at his watch. "Want to grab some lunch?"

Mal nodded, realizing how hungry she was now that he mentioned it. "Can we go back out the secret passage?" she asked, hoping he would chalk it up to her being excited by the passage and not that she wanted to memorize where the other entrance was.

"Of course," he said, his expression sunny.

Mal only smiled. As much as she was kind of enjoying herself, she couldn't forget the real reason she was here. Recon. She could do that.

They walked back through the passage quickly, and when Ben opened the door and hopped out, a voice greeted them.

"Hello, Ben."

Mal poked her head out of the passage to see a girl their age, a pretty brunette. She was looking at Ben with an awkward and angry expression.

"Hey, Audrey," Ben said, and Mal could tell he was uncomfortable too. Who was this girl?

Ben and Audrey stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Ben seemed to remember where he was and who he was with. "Uh, Audrey, this is Mal. Mal, this is Audrey, a friend of mine. Mal is my...fiance."

Audrey raised an eyebrow at the introduction. "This is her, is it? How is she better than me? She doesn't seem that special," she said, as she gave Mal an unimpressed once over.

Mal's eyes narrowed. This must be an ex. There had been rumors that Ben had broken up with someone just before proposing to Mal. "Special enough to be Queen, apparently," she said, taking a step closer, her chin going up.

"Are you sure you didn't place a spell on him? Something you learned from your mother?" Audrey asked, taking a step closer as well. "I grew up learning all about that, after all. Aurora is my mom."

"I've heard of her," Mal said with a bored tone.

Ben stepped closer to the two of them, as if preparing to get in between them if needed. "We were just going to get lunch, if you'll excuse us, Audrey." He placed his hand on the small of Mal's back and she allowed herself to be led away from Audrey just to rub it in her face that Mal had won. Once they were down a different hallway where the princess couldn't see them, Mal stepped away from Ben's hand. He dropped it without comment.

"Old girlfriend?" Mal asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Ben said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "We were never serious, but she didn't take it well when we broke up."

"She would probably make a better Queen than a girl from the Isle, though," Mal said, watching Ben for his reaction.

Ben shook his head. "I don't think so."

Mal raised an eyebrow, but decided not to respond. This whole adventure was turning out differently than she had expected.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal visits Auradon for the second time, and learns more about her future home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another visit! This time from Ben's POV, so hopefully that's interesting. :) We're skipping time a lot with these first few chapters, but that will slow down as we get further in the story.

Ben looked up at the clock. Only a couple of months after his twenty-second birthday, and Mal was due to arrive any moment. He smiled thinking of last year's visit and the girl who had surprised him. She was funny and sarcastic and interesting, and he just wanted to get to know her better.

Which was the point of these visits. There was a knock at his door, and Ben jumped up and restrained himself from running to open it. Instead, he walked, normally, a wide smile on his face as he opened it, which faltered when it wasn't Mal on the other side.

"I just came to tell you that the limo got held up at the Isle, but they're on their way," his mom said as she walked into the office.

"Held up?" Ben asked, looking concerned. "Is everything okay?" Was Mal hurt?

His mom nodded. "Just a small dispute involving Maleficent, but everything is okay and Mal is fine."

Ben couldn't imagine having someone like Maleficent as a mother, but he knew a 'small dispute' involving the villain would have an affect on Mal.

"Can you have lunch brought up here in a basket?" he asked, plans already solidifying themselves in his mind. "I think a picnic is in order."

His mom looked at him for a moment, a knowing smile on her face. "I think that's a great idea."

She left the room to go get the picnic started, while he was left to pace and wait for Mal.

He was about ready to start doing laps around his office he was so impatient when there was another knock at the door.

He bounded toward the door and yanked it open. "Mal," he said, feeling relieved to see her in front of him, even with his mom's assurances that she was okay.

"Where's the fire?" Mal asked, giving him a confused look as he let her into the office. She was wearing more leather than she had last time, but she looked more comfortable.

Ben felt his face warm as he realized how rushed he had looked. "My mom said there was a problem before you left the Isle and I was worried."

"Oh, yeah, that was just mom being mom," Mal said with a wave of her hand, but Ben could see that the nonchalance didn't reach her eyes.

Before he could respond, Lumiere popped his head into the partially open door. "I have your lunch, sire."

"Thank you, Lumiere," Ben said as he took the blanket and picnic basket from him. He turned to Mal with a grin. "I was thinking a picnic."

Mal eyed the picnic basket with interest. "Are there strawberries in there?"

Ben grinned. Mal had never had a strawberry before her first visit to Auradon, and they had quickly become a favorite. He opened the basket and peered in. Sure enough, there was a container of strawberries near the top. 

He pulled the container out to show Mal. “Yep.” 

Mal’s eyes widened in excitement. “Let’s go on that picnic.” 

Ben laughed. “I’m not foolish enough to get in between you and strawberries.” 

“You better not,” Mal said with a teasing tone as they walked out of the room. 

"What's next?" Mal asked later, after they had eaten, lying on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

"Well, I had thought a hike would be nice, but those clouds over there are making me think that wouldn't be a good idea.,” Ben said with a frown, looking at the dark clouds on the horizon. “What do you want to do?"

Mal paused, thinking. "I'd love to learn more about Auradon history. They teach some of it on the Isle, but I'm sure there's a bunch I've missed. A museum maybe?"

"There is the Cultural History Museum," Ben offered, although he hadn't really thought to take her there. They had a whole exhibit on villains and the Isle, and he hadn't been sure she would want to see it.

Mal's smiled and her eyes lit up. "That sounds perfect. Is it open?"

Ben nodded, already knowing it wouldn't close for several more hours yet. “Let’s go,” he said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to pull her up. She accepted his hand with a smile. 

It didn't take long to pack up and get to the museum, which wasn't very far from the castle. 

The building itself was imposing, but you couldn’t tell just by looking at it that it held some of the most valuable and powerful objects from Auradon’s history. It was a place of cultural significance, but with magic all but falling out of favor, most people didn’t pay much attention to the museum. 

Which was clear when they walked in and saw that even on a Saturday afternoon, the place was empty. 

“Your majesty,” the guard greeted with a clumsy bow as Ben and Mal walked through the front doors. 

“Hi Barry,” Ben said with a friendly wave. “We’re just going to look around.” 

“Of course,” Barry said, eyeing Mal with a frown. It was public knowledge that Mal and Ben were engaged, and not everyone agreed with Ben’s decision. Few people agreed, actually. He planned on changing their minds, over time. 

“We’ll let you know if we need anything,” Ben said with a firm, but friendly look. Barry nodded, and turned back to his desk. 

Mal hadn’t noticed the exchange, as she was too busy looking around the museum. There were several display cases right as they first walked in and she was looking in between all of them. 

“Come on,” Ben said, resting his hand on her back. “The best stuff is upstairs.” 

They walked up quickly, and Ben headed to one of his favorite exhibits on the founding of Auradon. 

“What’s that?” Mal asked pointing to the Gallery of Villains exhibit sign on the wall. It pointed down the hall. Ben had been hoping to avoid it, as it was away from the exhibit he had wanted to show her, but should have known it would come up. 

Ben faltered. “Oh, we don’t have to go in there,” he said, as Mal began walking towards it. 

He followed her in and found her staring up at the wax figure of her mother. 

“We can go to a different exhibit, or leave, if we need to,” Ben said quietly as they both looked up at the figure of her mother, mid spell casting. She was a formidable looking woman, dressed in all black, everything covered except her hand and face. Ben couldn’t imagine having such a woman as a mother, but that was Mal’s reality. 

Mal shook her head. “No, I figured there would be something about them. She’s part of Auradon’s history, after all.” 

“What’s she like?” Ben couldn’t help the question.

Mal turned her head to look at him with an unreadable expression on her face before turning back to look at the figure. “She’s demanding and exacting and wants me to be the best I can be. Well, the worst. But that’s probably just a mom thing.” 

He didn’t think it was, but he wasn’t sure how to say so. His parents wanted the best for him too, and had high standards, especially given his responsibilities, but he had no doubt they loved him. And his mother was one of the kindest, most loving people he knew. 

“She loves me, in her own way,” Mal continued, but Ben could hear the hesitation in her voice.

“You deserve more than that, Mal,” Ben said, thinking back to the ‘dispute’ from this morning. What had her mother said or done?

Mal shrugged and turned to walk away from the exhibit. “Maybe, but that’s not how things work.” 

They continued through the museum in silence. Ben was busy thinking about what she had said. It was true. He had done nothing to deserve being King, he was born to it. He tried to live up to the mantle, but he could have been a tyrant and he still would have gotten the crown because of his parents. 

And Mal. She had been born to a life of poverty and a difficult, evil parent. That wasn’t her doing either. And neither was the fact that she was standing here with him. He had tried to be deliberate and thoughtful in his choosing, but he hadn’t known her. It might as well have been at random. 

“Is that really the wand?” Mal asked, sounding shocked, her voice bringing Ben out of his musings. 

He looked at the display she was in front of, and smiled. “Oh, yeah. It’s the real thing.” 

Fairy Godmother’s wand was suspended in midair, a protective forcefield around it. It shone and glittered, and Mal leaned over the railing surrounding the forcefield to get a closer look. 

“Careful,” Ben said, moving to stand next to her. “The forcefield will zap you if you touch it.” 

“That’s clever,” Mal said, still looking at the wand. After a beat, she turned and walked off to the next item. “Thank you for bringing me today,” she said quietly as they walked between display cases.

“You’re welcome,” Ben said, glad to know he hadn’t totally botched it earlier with the villain exhibit. “There’s one more thing I want to show you.” 

Mal looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

Ben flashed her a smile, hoping this would be a good note to end their outing on. “You’ll see.” 

They walked past several display cases, before they stopped in front of a case with a dazzling crown. 

“The Crown of the Queen of Auradon,” Mal said, reading the sign. She looked up at Ben with a shocked look. “You mean….” 

Ben nodded. “This will be yours. My mom didn’t wear it much, and it’s been here since I was crowned, but one day, you’ll wear it.” 

Mal leaned in closely, looking at the crown, the jewels sparkling under the bright display lights. 

Ben had a fleeting thought that it would look especially good on her with her purple hair. 

“It feels more real, looking at this,” Mal said, straightening up and turning to him. “Next year, I’ll be here so we can get married.” 

“Having second thoughts?” Ben tried to ask casually, but wasn’t sure he didn’t let some of his fear leak into his tone. 

Mal shook her head. “No, I agreed and I won’t take that back. It’s just, not what I thought my life would be.” 

“Me neither,” Ben said with a shake of his head. “But I’m glad it’s with you, if that matters at all.” 

Mal looked up at him for a moment, and Ben wasn’t sure what she saw when she looked at him. “It does.” 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal's last trip to Auradon before the wedding. Things don't go quite as well as the last two times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comments! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and hope that continues. :)

Mal stood outside the ballroom door and took in a deep breath. She had arrived in Auradon for the third time yesterday and was about to attend a ball in her honor. 

"Nervous?"

She turned to see Ben walking down the hallway toward her, dressed in a fancy suit, crown placed perfectly on his head.

"Of course not," she said, but wasn't sure if Ben would believe her.

He simply smiled back and reached out to take her left hand. "I'll be by your side the entire night," he said as he held her hand in his and reached into his pocket with his other hand. He pulled out a ring and slowly pushed it onto her ring finger.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking down at the ring, which was gold with a purple stone. She wasn't sure what engagement rings usually looked like on Auradon, but she wasn't sure if they were supposed to be purple. She was grateful this one was.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ben said, his voice soft and awed.

Mal rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Too cheesy?" he asked with a laugh.

She nodded. "Just a bit. Might want to take it down a notch."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ben said, taking her hand back in his. "Ready?"

Mal nodded. "Let's do this."

Ben nodded at the servants standing by the doors who opened them with a flourish. A man standing just inside the ballroom announced their names as they entered to applause and cheers.

Ben waved and smiled at everyone and Mal tried to do the same, but it felt fake and forced. These people didn't want her here, any more than she wanted to be Queen. And they certainly wouldn't be cheering once she and her mother put their evil plan into motion.

They stopped in the middle of the floor, and Ben turned to face as many people as he could, rotating slightly as he spoke. "I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate our engagement and wedding. We are honored by your support."

The clapping started again, and feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of people surrounding them, Mal shifted closer to Ben before realizing what she had done.

Ben looked down at her, and squeezed her hand, giving her a comforting smile.

Conversations began starting all around the ballroom, and Ben led Mal forward to mingle with the people. She smiled and let Ben do most of the talking, as she knew hardly anyone here, and didn't want to cause an incident this close to the wedding. She needed these people to trust her if their plans were going to work.

"...can't believe he chose her to be our Queen. She'll never be a good ruler."

Ben stiffened beside her as they both heard the comment. He turned to the speaker, an older woman who Mal didn't recognize, although she did see Audrey standing next to her, a smug look on her face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say those kinds of things about my future wife."

Mal had never seen Ben looking so stern and angry, although he seemed to be keeping it under control.

"She's right," Audrey, tilting her chin up at Ben. "Your _fiance_ is evil, how can she keep Auradon safe?"

"Audrey," Ben said with a sigh, "That's not helping."

"Your majesty, I know you mean well," the older woman said with a condescending air, "but she will only ever be a danger to Auradon. If this is the kind of King you plan on being, you never should have been crowned."

Ben's eyes widened, and gasps went throughout the room.

"Hey!" Mal said, not even sure what she was going to say, but knowing she couldn't let that stand. Her eyes flashed bright green and the older woman stepped back with a gasp.

"I told you she was dangerous. What do you think she's going to do to us as Queen?"

Ben stepped forward to reply and Mal turned around and ran without waiting to hear what Ben was going to say.

"Mal!" She could hear him calling after her, but didn't stop until she found a secluded window seat at the end of a darkened hall. Ben found her there a few moments later.

"They're right," she said, her tone flat. "I'm not going to make a good Queen."

He sat down next to her, making sure to give her space. "They're wrong, and once we go back, I'll tell them that. You're going to be an excellent Queen, and I for one am glad to be marrying you."

"Why?" she asked, feeling young and lost. She wasn't even sure why this was affecting her so much. They were right: she _was_ a danger to Auradon.

"Because I know you're good, even if you deny it. You're funny and I can get along with you. And you represent the unrepresented on the Isle, and we are long overdue for that. I promised to marry you, and unless you want out, I will not go back on that promise."

"I don't fit in here," she said, her voice still too soft and hurt. She struggled to keep her vulnerability hidden. "I barely know anyone and they all hate me, except you and maybe your parents."

"My parents love you."

Mal shot him a disbelieving, side eyed look.

"Alright," Ben said with an acknowledging tilt of his head. "They're learning to be open minded."

Mal said nothing and Ben sighed. "I had hoped to keep this a secret until tomorrow morning as a wedding gift, but I think you could use a pick me up. Stay here," he said as he got up from the window seat.

Mal stayed curled up on the window seat, wondering what kind of surprise he could be talking about. It was probably some sort of jewel, which didn't impress her at all, and definitely wouldn't make her feel better. But Ben would smile and look so earnest and so good and her heart would do that fluttering thing it did around him and she would accept it anyway.

Ben came back several minutes later, nothing in his hands. "You said you were alone, but I don't think that's true anymore," he said a growing smile on his face.

Mal looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Alright, guys, come on out."

Evie, Jay and Carlos walked into sight and Mal's hands flew to her mouth. "You guys!" she cried, jumping off the window seat to pull them all into a hug. This wasn't contact that would be allowed on the island, but Mal had been so alone, she couldn't care.

She turned to Ben after pulling back. "Thank you."

Ben ducked his head. "It was nothing. I wanted you to have your friends at the wedding."

Mal forgot all about her mother's plan to get into Ben's good graces and betray him later as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It wasn't nothing to me. Thank you."

What was it about him that pulled out the good in her? She had said thank you more in the last few days than she ever had her entire life and she just wanted to be good enough for him.

Ben pulled back first, his trademark smile on his lips. "I'll go make your excuses?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Mal said before glancing back at her friends, who were watching her exchange with Ben warily.

Ben nodded and reached out to give her hand a quick squeeze. "I'll see you later."

She turned back to her friends, as Ben walked away.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys," she said as she led them down the hall towards her room. She wasn't sure where they were staying in the castle, but if she knew Ben, their rooms would be near hers.

"What was that?" Carlos asked, gesturing to the part of the hallway they had just come from.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I think he means the hug and other touching and the thank you. You were acting very...Auradon with him," Evie said, her words careful.

Mal shook her head. "I'm just getting in his good graces, that's all," she said quietly, even though she knew there weren't any guards down this hall.

Jay shot her a look. "Is that all?"

"Of course. What else would it be?" she said, and even she could hear the defensiveness in her tone.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Do you like him, Mal?"

"No!" Mal burst out, and she almost laughed at the thought. "That's ridiculous and you guys know it."

She tried to ignore the look the other three exchanged. "How long are you guys here?" Mal asked, wanting to move the conversation on.

"Well, officially for the wedding, but there's talk of making it permanent."

Mal stopped walking and turned to face Evie. "Are you serious? You guys would live here too?"

Evie nodded, her smile growing. "It's still being worked out, but Ben really wants us over here for you."

"He might regret that later," Mal said sarcastically, but couldn't help her own smile. "This is great, guys."

She resumed walking, a bounce in her step by having her crew around.

"What's the plan?" Jay asked once they arrived at Mal's room. Evie and Carlos looked at her expectantly. Mal hadn't been there for the conversations their parents had with them, but she knew it was similar to the one she got from her mother. Find a way to take over Auradon and free the Isle. Or else.

"We get the wand," Mal said, sitting down on her bed. "It's in a cultural history museum. It's not easy to get to, but I think with a little help from Ben we can get it without too much trouble. The Fairy Godmother will be using it at the coronation tomorrow, but I think it will be better if we have a little more privacy when we take over Auradon."

"That makes sense," Evie said with a nod. "Too many variables in a crowd that big."

The boys nodded their agreement. "How will you make Ben help you?" Carlos asked, and this was the part Mal had tried to avoid thinking about.

"There's a spell in my mother's spell book that will make him do whatever I want. It's not difficult and he'll take the wand for me." She felt a little sick at the thought of turning Ben into a soulless automaton, but it was what they needed to do for the plan. She pushed the feeling down.

"It sounds like you've got it all planned out," Jay said with a smile.

"I'll need all of you when the time comes, though," Mal said, looking at all three of them. "The extra numbers will be helpful."

"We'll be there," Carlos said and Evie and Jay nodded.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Mal said, slumping against the bedpost closest to her.

Evie gave Mal an assessing look before shooing the boys out. "We need some girl talk before the wedding tomorrow."

The boys left, although they both shot her worried looks when they thought she wasn't looking.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Evie said, her grin wide.

Mal laughed. "You're telling me. I didn't think I'd ever get married and this time tomorrow I'll be a Queen and a wife."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good," Mal said nodding. "I'll be able to pull off the plan, don't worry." She remembered the looks the boys had given her and wondered if her crew was doubting her abilities.

"That's not what I meant," Evie said with a pointed look. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Mal said, maybe a little more firmly than she needed to. "Ben is really trusting, so it won't be a difficult plan to pull off."

Evie looked at her for a few moments, and Mal had to work on not squirming under her gaze. "I should probably let you get sleep," she said, getting up from the bed. "I'll be here early tomorrow to help you get ready."

Mal nodded, wondering what Evie had been thinking when she was looking at her. She was fine. Why wouldn't she believe her?

She could do this. Piece of cake. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the wedding and neither Ben or Mal can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bonding time, and we're almost to the wedding. :)

Ben shifted under the covers and pressed his palms into his eyes. He sighed. He’d been trying to fall asleep for the past hour and hadn’t been able to manage it. Tomorrow was the wedding and Mal’s coronation and he couldn’t get his mind to relax.

He would be a husband tomorrow. His wife would be someone he had met a handful of times. He liked Mal and still felt he had made the right call, but couldn’t help the nerves that flowed through him.

After a few more minutes of trying to sleep, he threw back the covers with a frustrated sigh. He wasn’t going to get any sleep anytime soon. Maybe taking a walk would help him quiet his mind.

He pulled on a robe and walked towards the library. Anywhere his mom lived had to have an extensive library, and it was one of his favorite places to escape. He had memories of his mom helping him learn how to read when he got frustrated with his tutors and school teachers, her voice soothing and secure as she read to him.

When he needed to escape being a royal for a little bit, he would come and hide in the stacks, reading until the overwhelming feeling left him.

He opened the door already knowing what book he would read to help him fall asleep. It was in the back, and one of the drier texts on agriculture in the library. It always managed to send Ben dozing off.

He stopped in surprise as he could see Mal curled up on one of the wingback chairs set near the fireplace. There was a roaring fire going, and she had a book open in her lap. She hadn’t noticed him yet, so he walked forward quietly.

“What are you reading?” he asked his voice soft, not wanting to startle her.

She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

He sat down on the chair across from her, his expression expectant.

“It’s a history of Auradon,” she said, holding up the book for him to read the spine. He remembered reading it for school, but hadn’t read it lately.

“Is it as boring as I remember it?” he asked with a grin.

Mal nodded, a small smile of her own forming on her lips. “It’s pretty dry, and I couldn’t sleep so I thought this would be a good solution, but really I wanted to see who came before. I’m going to become a Queen and a wife tomorrow. I wanted to know who I needed to live up to.” She shrugged, still smiling, but Ben could see a discomfort in her expression.

“Hey,” he said, making sure she was looking at him before he started speaking. “Be the Queen and wife you are. Not anyone else. I chose you for a reason. Don’t forget that. Besides, I’m right here beside you. You’re not alone.”

She looked at him with such an open expression, he was glad that he couldn’t sleep. She was so guarded sometimes and while he could understand why that was, he was glad to see her opening up.

Ben glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle. It was only one thirty in the morning. Late, but he would still be okay if he only got a few hours of sleep.

"I have an idea. Do you want to try something?" he asked, leaning forward.

She regarded him carefully. "I'm not sure. What is it?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise."

She still didn't look entirely convinced, but more open than she had before. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and waited.

"I was thinking a cup of hot cocoa would be a good way to try and fall asleep if the book wasn't working."

"I've never had hot cocoa before," she admitted quietly.

"Well, then it's decided," he said teasingly. "we have to try it now." He stood up and held his hand out for her.

Without any hesitation, she set her book down on the side table next to her chair and reached up to grab his hand.

He helped her out of her chair, and didn't let go of her hand as they walked out of the library. Mal didn't protest, and he was glad. He would have let go immediately if she asked, but he liked holding her hand. It just fit so well in his, like it was meant to be there.

They stayed silent as they walked towards the kitchen, as if they had agreed to it beforehand. It made the walk feel more clandestine, or forbidden, as if they were doing something they shouldn't be doing. Which, arguably, may have been the case. Either way, they were both going to be very tired by the end of tomorrow.

They reached the kitchen before too long, and Ben began rummaging through the cupboards for everything he would need. He glanced back and saw Mal leaning against the counter and watching him.

"So, how do you make hot cocoa?" she asked, watching the ingredients he gathered with interest.

"It's a pretty simple recipe," Ben said as he placed everything on the counter next to the stove. "Want to help?" he asked, giving her a shy smile.

Mal considered him for a moment, before giving him a smirk of her own. "Why not? One more new thing to try."

Ben frowned, as he realized every time that she came over, she was learning about his home, his culture, his life, but he knew very little about her. He had asked some questions, but she usually gave short, to the point answers.

"If I asked some questions about your life on the Isle would you answer them?" he asked, looking at her through his eyelashes as he measured out the ingredients and handed them to her to put in the saucepan.

Mal froze, her hand, holding a measuring cup of cocoa, still over top of the saucepan. Ben took in a nervous breath and then she poured the cocoa in. She turned to him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, sounding wary.

"Anything you want to tell me," Ben said earnestly. "I'm not trying to pry, but I just realized that when you come here we're always doing Auradon things. I want to know about you."

"No, you don't." Mal said, her voice short.

"Yes, I do," Ben said softly, handing her the vanilla. Their hands touched as she took the teaspoon measurement out of his hand.

"You don't know what it's like there, Ben. You don't want to know."

"You're right," Ben said, feeling guilt course through him. "I don't know. But you're going to become my wife and Queen tomorrow, and the people on the Isle are my people too. I need to know."

Mal was silent and Ben laid his hand on hers on the counter top. "I won't push, if there's anything you really don't want to tell me, but I am ready to listen. No matter what it is."

She took in a breath and then lifted her head to look at him. He met her gaze with what he hoped was an understanding expression.

"I'm not sure where to start," Mal said, looking a little lost.

"Wherever you want," Ben said, turning slightly to start the burner and begin stirring the hot cocoa. "What did you do with your friends? What was school like?"

Mal shook her head. "We don't hang out with our friends like you do here. And I'm not even sure I would classify it as friendship. More like allies and gangs. You've met my crew, and thank you again for bringing them here. It means more than you know."

"I'm glad," Ben said with a soft smile.

"We were on top on the Isle, partially because of our parents, especially my mother, but partially because we did what we needed to do to stay in power." Mal was silent as she watched him stir the cocoa. "Most people on the Isle aren't what you would consider evil. A little rough around the edges maybe, but most people are just regular people. They just don't have what you do here in Auradon."

Ben nodded, keeping his eyes on the saucepan. He knew about the poverty on the Isle, everyone did, but hadn't really thought about it as much as he should have. "It's not right, what's happening over there," he said, looking at her. "We haven't treated the people on the Isle the way we should have."

"No, Ben, we're villains. It's what we deserve."

Ben shook his head, feeling angry at the way she just accepted the poor treatment. "That doesn't matter. People have rights, no matter who they are or what they've done. If we forget that, we're no better than the people who committed the crimes. I will start on legislation to change that. Thank you for reminding me of my duty. And you're not a villain," he said, remembering the way she said 'we.'

"I might as well be," Mal said, her voice barely audible.

Leaving the spoon in the saucepan, he turned to her, and put his hands on her cheeks. "You are good, Mal. I believe that. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't."

Her eyes were wide and she reached up to place her hand over his. His next thought was to lean down and kiss her, and he took a step back, letting his hands fall from her face. Where had that thought come from? He liked Mal, and she was beautiful, and they were getting married tomorrow, but he didn't have feelings for her.

He turned his attention back to the saucepan. "I think this is just about ready," he said, stirring the cocoa a few more times. He grabbed a couple of mugs out of the cupboard next to the stove and poured cocoa in both. "Here." He handed one of the mugs to her with an expectant look.

"It might be a little hot, you should probably blow on it," he said, hoping she wouldn't burn her tongue.

She blew on the cocoa, looking adorable, and Ben tried to push that thought aside. She took a sip of the hot cocoa and looked up at him with delighted, wide eyes. "This is delicious."

Ben found himself smiling widely at her happiness. "I'm glad you like it," he said before taking a sip of his own cocoa.

They drank in silence, and Ben thought over everything he had learned tonight, both about himself and about Mal and the Isle. He was ashamed that it had taken this long for him to make things right, he had been King for two years already, but he wouldn't hesitate now that he knew better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally to the wedding and can focus on the marriage part of the arranged marriage au. :D

“It’s time to wake up, Mal,” Evie said, pulling open the curtains in Mal’s room.

Mal groaned and threw her arm over her eyes. She had been up much later than she should have been last night, talking with Ben and drinking hot cocoa, but it had been difficult to put her nerves aside so she could sleep.

Ben had asked her about the Isle and had seemed so serious and sincere when asking about what it was like to live there. How had he not known? It was his father who had put them there, exiling more than just the really evil people.

But Ben was so sweet and kind to her and she only found it confusing and uncomfortable. She played along as much as she could--needed to for the plan to work--but this was uncharted territory for her.

“Get up, Mal. We need to get you ready,” Evie sounded much too cheerful for such a morning.

“No.” Mal rolled over and buried her head under the pillow.

“I will get Jay and Carlos to help me pull you out of bed.” Evie’s tone had turned stern and threatening and Mal knew she wasn’t kidding.

With a sigh, she sat up and pulled back the covers. “I’m up,” Mal said, feeling grumpy. “Happy?”

Evie shook her head. “Out of bed. You need to get ready and then we can do your hair and makeup and get your dress on.”

“You are way too happy about this,” Mal grumbled as she made her way to the ensuite bathroom.

“You never let me dress you up,” Evie said with a grin.

Mal moved slowly through her morning routine, partly due to her sleepiness and partly due to a reluctance to move the day along. She’d known this was coming for the last couple of years, but now that it was here, she was nervous. Could she really pull this off? This plan was huge and required her to pretend for hours and days on end. What if she failed? Her mother would never forgive her.

“How’s it coming?” Evie asked through the bathroom door.

“Almost done,” Mal called back before turning back to look at herself in the mirror. She let out a sigh. She could do this. She _would_ do this.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Evie grabbed her immediately, setting her down in the seat at the vanity. Mal resisted the urge to complain or roll her eyes as Evie did her hair into an updo before applying her makeup. She relaxed when Evie said she was done, not realizing how tense she had been.

“Okay, now it’s just your dress and then you’re done.”

Mal sighed again and walked over to where the dress was hanging up, pulling it on as quickly as she could.

She turned to Evie, hoping it was over. She glanced at the clock. The wedding started in just over thirty minutes.

Evie clapped her hands together, her smile so wide she looked like she might burst. “You look beautiful.” She led Mal to the full length mirror on the far side of the room.

Mal took in a shocked breath as she looked at herself. She looked so different, her hair in an elegant updo, making the purple look classic instead of edgy. Her makeup was understated but it almost made her own face a stranger to her. Finally, the dress, which was white, in deference to Auradon tradition, but it had deep purple accents that made Mal more comfortable.

And there wasn’t any lace or tulle in sight.

She looked completely different, and for some reason, that made this easier. Like she was someone else who could definitely pull this off. She stared at herself for a few more moments before turning to Evie. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Almost before she had finished speaking there was a knock at the door.

Evie and Mal exchanged confused looks before Evie went to answer the door.

Evie opened the door wider and Belle walked in. Mal instinctively stood up straighter.

“You look stunning,” Belle said, walking over to take Mal’s hands in her own. “I know this isn’t what you had planned for yourself, but I’m glad to be gaining you as a daughter,” Belle said with a genuine smile.

Not knowing what to say to that, Mal simply nodded.

Letting go of her hands, Belle reached into her pocket and pulled out a small drawstring bag. “I have something for you,” she said, opening the bag.

“Oh, you didn’t have to--”

“I wanted to,” Belle said, waving a hand. “There’s an old Auradon tradition that the bride wears something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. You dress is new, but I wanted to provide the rest.” Belle pulled a sparkling blue necklace out of the bag. It looked like it would coordinate perfectly with the purple of her dress and hair.

“Oh, Belle, thank you.” Mal had never been one for much jewelry, but the necklace was beautiful and it fit the girl she was today.

“May I?” Belle asked, waiting for Mal’s nod before she put the necklace around Mal’s neck and did up the clasp.

Belle moved back around and looked at Mal. “Well, are you ready?”

She nodded and Evie stayed behind to get ready after giving Mal a quick hug and wishing her good luck.

Mal followed Belle out of the castle and into an open carriage. They arrived at the cathedral a short time later and Mal felt her nerves only grow.

Belle reached a hand out and squeezed Mal’s gently, a reassuring smile on her face. “It will be alright,” she said, her voice calm and sure. “You can do this.”

Mal nodded again, not sure what to say in the face of so much reassurance.

They walked through a side door and met Adam who was waiting to walk her down the aisle.

Mal remembered when Belle and Adam had asked if she wanted him to accompany her down the aisle. They had been so nervous, so afraid to accidentally offend her. Mal hadn’t cared either way. It was just another part of the over the top ceremony and Mal’s own father had never been a part of the picture, so it had been easy saying yes.

Belle kissed her husband quickly before bidding Mal a quick "I'll see you inside," and walking off to her seat.

“Are you ready?” Adam asked, looking almost as nervous as she felt. That didn’t help her nerves. If a former King was nervous about a short walk down the aisle, or maybe even the whole wedding altogether, how was she going to get through it?

Mal nodded in response to his question, even if it was a lie. “Are you?”

Adam laughed. “I have the easy part.”

Mal laughed with him, but it sounded hollow to her ears.

The wedding march sounded then, and Adam straightened and offered his arm to her. She placed her hand against his elbow and took in a deep breath.

"You'll be fine," he said as they walked to stand in front of the chapel doors. Two unseen servants opened them a moment later, and they began walking down the aisle.

There were so many people, that's what she registered first. So many people, standing and turned to look at them as they walked. She tried to keep her smile wide and perfect, but she felt it falter at their stares. She looked straight ahead and saw Ben smiling back at her, looking every inch the king he was and she felt able to take a breath. She could do this.

They reached the front of the chapel and Adam handed her off to Ben and the ceremony officially started. Most of the ceremony was a blur, but she could remember Ben and how tightly she gripped his hand through it. The priest had talked much longer than she had thought he would, and she was able to repeat what he dictated when asked, but she had no idea what she was saying.

She caught the priest saying the words "You may now kiss the bride," before Ben turned to look at her, a question in her eyes. She hadn't even thought about this part, and hoped Ben could see her no clearly in her wide eyed, panicked expression. He smiled at her softly and leaned down slowly to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

The crowd cheered, and Ben pulled her into a hug. "You did great," he said into her ear. "Are you ready for the next part?"

Mal nodded as they pulled apart. Ben stepped off to the side, while Fairy Godmother placed the Queen’s intricate sparkling crown on Mal's head before blessing her with the wand. Mal kept her gaze on the wand. It would be so easy to grab it now, but there were too many people. She could get it later.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy for as long as you shall reign?”

“I so swear,” Mal said, willing her voice not to shake.

"Presenting Queen Mal," Fairy Godmother announced and Mal turned to face the crowd, her smile frozen in place. Ben walked across the dais to take her hand in his, and Mal held on tightly.

"Long Live the King and Queen of Auradon," Fairy Godmother said, her voice loud and firm.

As if in one voice, the crowd repeated, "Long Live the King and Queen of Auradon,"

* * *

"I can't believe we're married," Ben said, as he and Mal left the reception. They had danced and mingled for hours, but it was approaching midnight and they were exhausted.

"I know, it's weird, right?" Mal said, through a yawn.

"I should show you to your room," Ben said, fighting back his own yawn.

Mal rolled her eyes. "I know you're Mr. Chivalry, but I can find my way back to my own room."

"Actually, this is a new room," Ben said, sounding sheepish. "Now that you're Queen, your room is attached to mine."

"Oh." Mal said, sad that she wouldn't be by her friends anymore.

"Yeah, there's a door between them, but we can keep it locked."

"It's fine," Mal said, shaking her head. "I trust you. Unless you want it locked. "

Ben's answering smile was dazzling and wide. "I'm glad to hear that. And I trust you too."

It wasn't far to Ben's and her new room, and they stopped in front of the doors to Mal's room. Ben took a key out of his pocket and opened the door before handing the key to her.

He held the door open for her and she walked through, taking in how much larger it was than her other room. It was decorated in purple and green accents and Mal loved how it looked. Sliding glass doors at the far end led to a balcony, with a fireplace on the other side of the room.

She turned to Ben with a grin. "Did you pick out the decor?"

Ben laughed. "I helped, but it was mostly my mom who did it. She wanted you to feel welcome."

"And this is my room," he said, opening a door in the shared wall between their room. "Just in case you ever need me."

Mal peeked through. If she had thought her room was big, his was huge. She said as much.

Ben blushed. "Well, typically, it's shared, but with just me, it's a lot of space."

Mal hadn't thought that far. It_ was _her wedding night. "I'm not..." she trailed off, not sure what to say.

Ben held up a hand. "Don't worry, I have no such expectations. I figured we could just be friends. I feel like we're halfway there." He held out his hand.

Mal took it and shook his hand. "Friends."

They let their hands drop and Mal looked past him into his room. "Since we're friends, I call snooping in your room, just for a few moments."

"I guess I can allow that. Since we're friends," Ben said, a half grin on his face.

She walked slowly through the door and looked around. There was a fireplace on one end, with a large desk scattered with papers on the other in front of the matching balcony, with several bookshelves throughout the room. A large four poster bed dominated the middle of the room.

Despite being full of large furniture, the room felt open and airy. "How do you handle having so much space?" Mal asked, turning back to Ben. Even the smaller room in the other wing of the castle had felt too big.

Ben shrugged, blushing again. "You get used to it, I guess."

Mal turned to the bookshelves, marveling at the number of books in his room. She had known the library held a ton of books, but she was amazed he had so many in his bedroom. There was a photo album sticking out against smaller novels on a shelf about eye level to her, and she pulled it out.

"Oh, I don't know that you need to look at that."

Mal turned to him with a smirk. "Well, now you know I have to, right?"

Ben huffed out a laugh. "Alright, go ahead."

She opened the cover, to see who she assumed was a tiny Ben standing proudly, a toy crown on his head. He was wearing a small, child sized version of the blue suits he wore now.

"Oh, we are definitely looking at this," Mal said her tone teasing.

She looked around, but there wasn't much seating in the room aside from two chairs far apart from each other by the fireplace. Her other option was a desk chair. She eyed the bed for a moment and decided that was safe enough. She hopped up so she was sitting on the mattress and patted the spot next to her.

"You have to tell me about these pictures," Mal said, flipping the page.

Ben joined her, smiling through his embarrassment. "It's a lot of me when I was a kid, that's probably boring."

"Definitely not," Mal said as she looked at a picture of Ben handing a crown to a small girl, who she realized was Audrey. "What's this?"

Ben grimaced as he looked at the picture. “There was a lot of pressure to be with Audrey, but I was never going to marry her. I probably should have told her that sooner," he said quietly as he looked at the photo.

Mal glanced up at him and saw how guilty he looked. She didn't like it, although she liked the idea of being the one he chose instead of Audrey. She wasn't sure why and didn't want to examine that particular feeling.

She flipped the page and laughed out loud. The next picture was of Ben, around the same age, in swim shorts, duck shaped water floaties on his arms and goggles. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey, that was very fashionable when I was five," Ben protested, his smile belying any real upset. "I'm sure you looked just as ridiculous learning how to swim."

Mal's smile fell. "I don't know how to swim," she said, keeping her eyes on the picture.

"You live on an island," Ben said with a frown.

Mal looked up at him, her patience thin with how tired she was. "There's a barrier, remember?"

"Oh."

Mal felt bad seeing the guilty expression on his face and she didn't care for that at all. He should have known better than to assume.

She turned back to the album. She flipped the next few pages. As Ben had said, it was mostly pictures of him when he was elementary school aged. As she turned the pages, he grew up, and she happened on a very awkward picture of him around age twelve.

Mal snorted. "Even you had an awkward phase," she said with a grin.

Ben laughed. "Yeah, for a couple of years. The next few pages are not pretty."

"Well, I went through one too, if it makes you feel better."

"Will I get to see those pictures?" Ben asked, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Absolutely not." Mal shook her head, before she yawned.

"I should let you get to bed," Ben said, not sounding like he wanted to do that.

Mal shook her head and yawned again. "No, just a few more pages."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Mal figure out what to do now that they're married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway! Thank you again for all the comments and kudos and hits! I'm so glad people are enjoying this. :)

Ben woke up in degrees, not sure what time it was or even where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was in his room, lying half on his bed, his legs hanging off the side. Why would he fall asleep like that? He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 3:17 in the morning. 

The next thing he registered was the sound of someone else breathing next to him. He looked over and saw Mal curled up next to him, her head pillowed on her arms. He smiled at the sight as he remembered what had led them here. 

Mal, now his wife, had been looking around the room and found an old photo album. They must have still been looking at it when they fell asleep. 

He looked back at Mal. That couldn’t be comfortable and she would probably be even less comfortable waking up in his bed. 

Hopping out of bed, he leaned over and gently slid his arms under her. He cradled her close to his chest, as she snuggled into him. 

Walking quickly over to the door between their rooms, Ben was relieved to see it was still open. He deposited her carefully on her bed, under the covers before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

With a yawn, he changed into pajamas and got into bed. He wasn’t sure exactly what married life would bring, but starting tomorrow, he would find out. 

Ben woke to knocking. It was much later, if the sunlight filing his room was any indication. He lifted his head, not quite awake as the knocking continued. 

“Ben?” Mal’s voice came through the door to her room. 

His eyes widened as he realized just who had woken him up. After almost falling out of bed, he jogged over to the door. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said as he opened the door. Mal had changed out of her wedding dress and looked ready for the day. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Mal said with a wince. 

Ben shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I should be up anyway. Is something wrong?”

Mal looked embarrassed. “No, I just wasn’t sure what to do. I’m Queen now and we’re married and technically on our honeymoon. I thought you would know what I’m supposed to do next. I thought you were already up, I heard someone moving around in there,” she said, looking concerned. 

“Oh, that was probably one of the maids.” 

Mal’s expression became one of understanding and Ben was reminded just how different their upbringings had been. 

"Why don't we have some breakfast and then we can talk about the typical duties of the Queen? I'm sorry we haven't before, everything was just so busy for the wedding," Ben opened the door for Mal to walk in. He suspected breakfast might be easier here in his room instead of the dining room where others might be eating.

After a brief conversation with one of the guards, breakfast was brought up for both Ben and Mal, and they began eating in silence, focusing on their food.

"What would you like to spend your time doing?" Ben asked, after he had finished his omelette and moved onto his bacon.

Mal shrugged. "I'm not sure. Like you said, I've been so focused on the wedding that I didn't think about after. But I would like something to do, to get to know the kingdom and the people better. I'd get bored if I just sat around all day."

Ben nodded, thinking through options. "There are a lot of organizations and charities we partner with that would be appropriate for the Queen to work with. And if there were any initiatives you would like to take on, of course, we can talk about that as well. If you would like, my mom can help you figure out what you'd like to do. Only if you want to, of course," he said, hoping that hadn't been too presumptuous.

Mal was nodding as she wiped her mouth on a napkin. "No, that would be great. I feel like I'm out of my depth here."

Ben reached across the table to grab her hand. "You'll figure it out. It shouldn't be too long of an adjustment period."

Mal smiled at him as he took his hand back. "I hope so."

"I know you can do it."

Their conversation turned to other things and soon their plates were empty.

"So," Ben began, pushing his plate aside and resting his arms on the table, "I know you have plans to better the kingdom, but I was thinking today we could take to do something together?"

Mal nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise," Ben said with a grin.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Of course it is," she said, but her smile belied any real frustration.

Ben piled the dishes together as Mal walked back to her room. "I'll come get you in an hour?"

Mal nodded and then she was gone and the door between them was closed.

Ben got ready quickly, excited for the outing, to spend more time with Mal. It wasn't because he had feelings for her. The thought had come to his mind a few times, but he figured it was because they were engaged and now married. Of course he would wonder about romance. He liked her as a friend, and while yes, he noticed how beautiful she was on a regular basis, she _was _beautiful and he could acknowledge that without having any feelings attached. She was smart, and clever and he was so lucky to have her by his side. He had been taking a big gamble when he decided to marry an Isle girl he had never met. He was glad he had chosen her.

He went out into the hallway to knock on her door from the outside, motorcycle helmets in hand. Knocking on a more neutral door seemed important somehow.

She answered in the same clothes she had been wearing before, but he still paused just to look at her.

"Ready?" he asked, handing her one of the helmets before he offered his arm to her.

She rolled her eyes at the gesture, but tucked her hand against his elbow anyway. "Are you going to give me even a hint of where we're going?"

Ben shook his head. "Nope."

Mal let out an exaggerated sigh and Ben laughed. "I can tell you that we'll get there by bike."

"I could have figured that one out for myself." But she didn't sound actually frustrated.

Once outside, they got on Ben's bike, and Mal held on tightly to his middle. He tried to tell himself that he felt nothing where her hands were touching him.

The ride to the trail head wasn't too long, and soon enough they had reached the suspension bridge not far from the Enchanted Lake, their destination.

"Any clues yet?" Mal asked, glancing over her shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised.

Ben laughed. "You are relentless. No clues. You'll find out when we get there."

"Have you always wanted to be King?" she asked as they walked across the bridge.

"I've always known I would be King one day, so there really weren't other options to consider. Although," he said, remembering things he hadn't thought of in a long time, "when I was six, I wanted to be a paleontologist and study dinosaurs."

"Really?" Mal asked with a delighted laugh. "You would rather be a scientist than be King?"

Ben hummed in thought. "There are days I think it would definitely be less stressful."

"Do you ever wish you had the opportunity to be who you wanted to be, not who you were because of your parents?"

It was a heavy question for a sort of honeymoon, but Ben considered his answer before replying.

"There are days that I wish I was just a normal guy, without the weight of the kingdom on my shoulders, but I already have the opportunity to be my own person no matter who my parents are."

"There are days I'm not sure it's possible to escape those legacies," Mal said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Hey," Ben said, stepping off the bridge and back onto the trail and turning her around to face him. "You are your own person and I know you well enough by now to know that you are strong enough to forge your own path. No matter who came before and what they were like."

"Do you think so?" Mal asked, looking so young and vulnerable, Ben just wanted to wrap her in a hug. He resisted the urge.

"I do. And I'm here too, you don't have to do it alone. And you've got your friends too. And my parents. You have people who care, Mal, and will support you in your endeavors."

She smiled up at him. "You sound so kingly sometimes."

"Well, I've had some practice," Ben said with a grin.

Mal shook her head. "Okay, are we almost there?" Her voice was lighthearted but it sounded forced as if she was done with the heavier topic and needed to move onto other things.

"Just a couple more minutes," he said, reaching for her hand. "And this is where I ask you to close your eyes."

Mal looked down at the twisting path and back up at him. "You can't be serious."

"I told you, it's a surprise."

She closed her eyes with a huff and he could hear her grumble under her breath, although he couldn't make out the words.

Taking both of her hands in his, he stood behind her and directed her down the path. When the lake was in view, he stopped her and leaned down close to her ear. "Okay, you can open them now."

She opened and her eyes widened at the view of the picnic set up on the small concrete area next to the lake.

"And don't worry, I packed strawberries," Ben said as Mal hurried down to the picnic. As he watched her make her way down the path, his heart warmed knowing she would be his partner and friend for the rest of their lives. He couldn't ask for a better Queen.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal starts having second thoughts and the other VKs are getting impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now and things will start ramping up. :D

They quickly settled into a routine. Unless Ben had an early morning meeting, they would have breakfast in Ben’s room. Mal told herself that it was a perfect opportunity for recon, but in the quiet moments before she fell asleep she could admit to herself that she just liked getting to know him. 

She never voiced those thoughts. Who would she tell? She couldn’t tell the other villain kids, or heaven forbid, her mother. They wouldn’t understand and just see it as a threat to their plan. She couldn’t tell Ben or his parents. She was going to betray him. Letting him think she might actually care for him seemed unnecessarily cruel. 

Besides, she didn’t care for him. They were friendly, that was all. 

After breakfast, Ben would go to his meetings and duties and Mal would go meet Belle to learn how to be a Queen. 

The lessons offered another glimpse at how Auradon and it’s political structure worked, which was all useful information. 

Lunch and afternoons were often her own and while she occasionally spent them with Ben and his parents, she usually used them to spend time with her friends. 

Dinner was a more formal affair shared with everyone and then she usually spent her evenings in the library with Ben or Belle. 

Mal was getting used to this routine and liked it, but her friends, and likely their parents were getting impatient. 

“When are we putting the plan into action?” Carlos asked one afternoon as they were all hanging out. “We’ve been here for weeks already, and nothing.” 

Mal felt frustration and a strange fear rising up within her. “Just a few more days,” she said, keeping her tone nonchalant. “The timing isn’t quite right.” 

“That’s what you said last time,” Jay said from where he was throwing a ball up into the air repeatedly. “Do you have a date you don’t want to miss?” he asked, his tone sharp and accusing. 

Mal’s cheeks flushed as she thought of the picnic she had planned for Ben tomorrow. It was to help her gather more information, but she knew that she didn’t need anything more. She had everything she needed to move forward. 

“A couple more days,” she said firmly, fixing Carlos and Jay with a hard stare, her eyes flashing green. 

Carlos dropped his gaze first, and then Jay, but she knew that she had lost control. 

“You know what our parents will do to us if we fail, right?” Carlos asked quietly, the others nodding along with him. 

“Nothing will happen, because we’re not failing.” She stared each of them down in turn, daring any of them to challenge her. None of them did. 

“I’ll prepare the spell tonight,” she said, feeling suddenly exhausted. “Be ready in the next few days. We’re ending this.” 

Mal flipped through the spell book later that night looking for the right page. The spell she planned on using was partly a love spell, and partly a control spell. It was perfect for what they needed, and got great reviews, so Mal knew it would work. 

It needed to be ingested and was typically worked into a baked good. Mal happened to know that walnut chocolate chip cookies were Ben’s favorite. 

She moved slowly through the kitchen, gathering ingredients and following the recipe. The cookie dough worked up quickly and she found herself looking for reasons not to bake them: she really should chill the dough, and the oven wasn’t really hot enough even if it said it was at the right temperature. 

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and her eyes slid closed. Confusion and sadness and anger all warred within her. 

Eyes flying open, she grabbed the baking sheet with a little more energy than was needed and slammed it down on the counter, resulting in a loud metal clang. She put the spellbook away in her bag, not wanting to see it. 

She let out a sigh and her anger drained out of her, the tears coming harder and faster. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ben asked, his hands suddenly on her arms. She hadn’t even heard him come in. 

She looked up at him before wiping at her eyes. She just shook her head, the words to explain, to lie, not coming. 

“It’s okay, come here,” he said softly as he gathered her up in his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and murmured words that had no meaning to her in that moment in her ear. Somehow, just the sound of his voice was soothing. 

After a few minutes that seemed to drag on, the tears stopped and she pulled back, wiping at her eyes with an embarrassed laugh. 

“I am so sorry,” she said, not meeting his eyes. 

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said, looking concerned. “What was that about?”

Mal shook her head. “It’s nothing.” 

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but that wasn’t nothing,” Ben said gently, his hand resting on her arm. 

“I just miss home is all,” Mal said, hoping he would buy it. “I know it’s not the best place, and Auradon is objectively better in basically all the ways, but…” 

“It’s home,” Ben finished, his voice soft. “I can understand that. You miss the familiar, your family.” 

Mal nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, I love it here, but I was just feeling a little homesick.” 

“We’ll have to set up a time for you to visit,” Ben said, getting that look he got when he was thinking about making changes as King. “I would like to go with you. I’m not as familiar with the Isle as I should be. I can’t make effective changes there if I don’t know what it’s like.” 

Mal wondered why he hadn't been affecting these kinds of changes sometime earlier in the two years he had been King, but she pushed the thought aside.

"That would be great," she said, forcing a smile. "This is the first time I've lived anywhere but the Isle, and I miss it."

"Then we'll schedule a visit. First thing," Ben promised, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," Ben said, looking at her intently. She found she couldn't look away, and found her gaze fall to his lips. Clearing her throat, she looked down, wondering when it had gotten so warm in the kitchen.

"Is that walnut chocolate chip cookie dough?" Ben asked as he looked at the mixing bowl, an excited look on his face. He reached a hand out to take a piece without waiting for her answer.

"No!" Mal pulled his hand back and Ben looked at her strangely. "Sorry," Mal said, feeling herself blush. "I accidentally put salt instead of sugar, so it will taste horrible. I was going to make another batch if you wanted to help?"

Ben nodded. "I'm always up for walnut chocolate chip," he said with a grin, "and I'm happy to help."

She threw the spelled dough in the trash and grabbed a new bowl from the cupboards.

"I didn't know you liked to bake," Ben said as he washed his hands.

Mal nodded. "It was the one girly thing my mother encouraged. And I got cookies out of it, so I didn't mind."

"Why did she encourage it?" Ben asked sounding curious.

Mal wished he hadn't asked, but couldn't think of a good enough lie. "It's an easy way to spell someone. There are lots of spells that are really recipes. No reason to practice something if it didn't help you be really evil," Mal said, her voice bitter. She tried to focus on putting ingredients in the bowl, she wasn't sure she was successful. She might actually accidentally put salt instead of sugar this time.

"You're not trying to spell me are you?" Ben asked.

Mal's eyes widened at being caught out. Even if she had thrown the spelled dough away. "No, Ben, I promise. I'm not."

Ben looked guilty and rushed forward to reassure her. "Mal, it was a joke. Not a very good one. It was in pretty poor taste, actually. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it."

Mal's heartbeat started to slow as she realized he hadn't actually been accusing her of anything. "It's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting."

There was a beat of silence before Mal moved to fill it. "Do you ever regret it? Marrying me?" Mal asked, not able to help herself. She wondered how his answer now would match up to his answer if she were to ask him again in a few days time.

"No," Ben said simply, maintaining eye contact. "I regret not caring more about the Isle before now, but you're helping me realize what I've missed, who I've missed."

Mal wondered how things might have been different if Ben had been King instead of his father all those years ago when the Isle had been created. Would she be here now, in Auradon? Or would things have still unfolded the way they did?

"It's a complicated thing," Mal said as she mixed the dough together, all the ingredients in the bowl.

"What is?" Ben asked, as he started putting ingredients away.

"Ruling. Being responsible for so many people." If this plan succeeded, she would rule by her mother's side, and she wasn't sure she would like that better than ruling with Ben.

Ben nodded. "It is. There's a lot to pay attention to, and sometimes disastrous consequences if you make the wrong choice."

"How do you do it?" Mal asked, looking at him, really wanting to know the answer.

"You think carefully before you make any big decisions, you rule from the heart, and you learn from your mistakes."

"You make it sound easy," Mal said, leaving the wooden spoon in the bowl.

"It's definitely not," Ben said with a shake of his head, "but you can't get to worried about the things that could go wrong or you'll never get anything done. Mal," he said, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. "Where are these questions coming from? You're making an excellent Queen so far. I'm sorry if I've made you think you haven't been."

Mal shook her head, and Ben dropped his hand. "No, you haven't. I've just been thinking. It's such a big job."

"If you take it one day and one problem at a time, it becomes much smaller," Ben said with a crooked half smile.

Mal smiled back, thinking over his advice. They stood in silence as Mal spooned out cookie dough onto the baking sheet, just as she was finished with the first batch, Ben reached his hand over, pausing before he got to the bowl.

"Is it okay if I take a piece?"

Mal nodded, pushing the bowl over to him.

He grabbed a chunk of dough and popped it into his mouth. "That is amazing, Mal. I can't wait to try one when they're baked."

Mal just watched as he took another piece of dough. Dough that was supposed to spell him so that they could get the wand and take over Auradon. She felt nothing but relief knowing that what he was eating had no magic in it whatsoever.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Mal take a step and Ben worries that he crossed a line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of the whole fic, but hopefully the <strike>angst</strike> content makes up for it. :D

_Knock, knock._

Ben looked up from his desk, a smile forming on his lips as he saw Mal standing in the doorway. He took the Bluetooth out of his ear and stood up as he gestured for her to come in.

They met in the middle of the room. "What's up?" he asked, knowing it couldn't be anything bad if she was smiling at him like that. He remembered how she had cried into his chest last night and was glad to see that she was feeling better. 

Mal shrugged. "I just think you're spending too much time in your office and could use a break."

Ben looked back at the pile of papers on his desk. "I've got so much to do--"

"And you'll do a better job of it if you're rested, right?" Mal said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

Mal led him out of the office and down the hall.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" Ben asked, wondering just what she was up to.

Mal shook her head. "Nope. You'll just have to find out."

"Alright, lead the way."

They were soon out of the castle and walking on the grounds. She led him across a small bridge to a gazebo in the middle of a large pond. He had been here before, and knew his parents had dates here, but hadn't even thought of taking Mal here.

"Mal..." he began, looking at the food spread across the table, and felt a little more love for her in that moment. "You did this for me?"

Mal nodded. "Well, the kitchen staff put it together, but I organized it. I just know how hard you've been working lately."

"This looks amazing, thank you," he said sincerely as they each took a seat. "How did you know what was my favorite?" he asked as he took a bite of beef ragout.

Mal waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I notice things. And the kitchen staff may have helped with what I didn't know."

"Well, I love it, thank you. I missed you. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

Mal ducked her head, not meeting his eyes and he could see a blush forming across her cheeks. "I know you're busy. And I've been busy too."

"Oh?"

"I've been working with your mom on charities specific to the Isle," she said, and Ben felt a confirmation again that she had been the right choice as his bride.

"That's amazing, I'm so glad you're doing that. You're an amazing Queen."

Mal ducked her head again, and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to lift her chin with his fingers, bringing her gaze back to his. "You are an amazing ruler and one that Auradon needs. It doesn't matter what anyone else says."

"Thank you," Mal said, her voice soft.

Ben nodded, and turned back to the food, giving Mal a moment to come back from her embarrassment. He knew she wasn't used to praise and while he could understand how that happened, he wasn't even remotely okay with it. How could anyone not see how absolutely phenomenal she was? How could they stop themselves from shouting it from the rooftops? He was barely managing and only because he knew she would hate it.

The conversation turned to other topics, mainly related to the kingdom and soon the meal was finished.

"Would you dance with me?" Ben asked, holding out his hand.

Mal looked at him like he had sprouted another head. "There's no music."

Ben shook his head. "That can be fixed," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and playing a soft waltz. He held out his hand again, and with an affectionate shake of her head, she stood up and put her hand in his.

He led her to the small space next to the table, and pulled her into position close to him.

The dance started off slowly, and they didn’t talk, just listening to the music as they moved around the gazebo.

Ben remembered their wedding dance, and how it had felt to hold her, when he knew that she would never really be his. Lately though, he had begun to wonder if that was really true. Could she care for him like he did for her?

He knew she didn't hate him and they had become friends, but he had fallen for her quickly, and hoped, as he told his mom all those years ago, that love would grow between them.

He pushed Mal out into a twirl. She laughed as she twirled back close against him. She looked up at him and he saw her gaze flick to his mouth. Without thinking it through, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She froze against him for a second, and he began to pull back, ready to apologize when she pushed up on her toes to chase his lips with hers. They stopped dancing, her arms going around his neck as his went around her waist. He pulled her even tighter against him, as she pushed up and deepened the kiss.

A soft, needy sound made it past her lips and Ben walked them backwards until her back hit one of the posts of the gazebo.

"Sorry," he muttered, before he pushed up against her, even less space between them now.

Her hands moved into his hair, and one of her hands tugged hard on a piece of his hair, and he groaned against her mouth.

He knew that this was going too fast, that they needed to slow down, but he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her.

His hands roamed down her sides before one of them found its way under her top. He wasn't even thinking at this point, just moving where it felt right.

She froze again, before pushing against him. "No, I, I can't."

He stepped back immediately, guilt flooding through him. "I'm sorry." He reached out with one hand for her but pulled back after a moment. 

She looked panicked, her eyes wide, her breathing shallow. "I need--" she broke off, glancing around until she saw the gazebo entrance. "I can't--" was all she said before she ran past him and away from the gazebo.

Ben ran his hands through his hair. How could he have been so stupid? He never should have kissed her, never should have rushed her when she wasn't ready. He had only been thinking of what he wanted and not what she wanted or needed.

He would give her space and time to herself, but would she want to see him again, go on picnics and outings again? He had revealed his hand, and now he couldn't take it back.

Yes, she had kissed him back, but she had also run away from him. Maybe she'd just been caught up in the physical act, without the feelings behind it and realized she couldn't do that with him when what she felt for him were merely friendly feelings.

He stayed out at the gazebo, trying to calm himself down and not wanting to see anyone else for a while. After almost an hour, he heard footsteps on the bridge.

He turned with a hopeful look, was it Mal coming back to talk to him?

Instead, his mother walked toward him, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Ben turned away from her, embarrassment and shame flowing through him. "How did you know?"

She stayed where she was, giving him space. "I saw Mal coming back to the castle and she looked upset. When you didn't come back, I thought I would come looking for you."

"I messed up, Mom," he said, turning to look at her. "I pushed her and she wasn't ready, and now I've ruined everything."

"Now, that's not the son I know," she said, moving closer and placing her hand on his arm. "Not to mention it's not the daughter-in-law I know either. What happened?"

Ben looked down at his hands. "We were dancing and I kissed her. Things got out of hand and she ran away."

"Oh, honey."

Ben hated the pity he could hear in her tone and closed his eyes.

"You love her." It wasn't a question. 

Ben sighed and raised his head, opening his eyes to look at her. "Yes. I've been trying not to for a while, we decided to just be friends, but I couldn't help it. She's so amazing and funny and resourceful and clever. She makes such a great Queen and I just want her to know how much she means to me."

"Have you told her?" his mom asked, softly.

Ben shook his head. "I tell her that I think she makes a great Queen and how amazing she is, but I haven't told her how I feel about her. Although, she probably knows now," he said, his tone bitter. "What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Belle gave him a sad smile. "I don't think that will be the case, sweetheart. She probably just needs time. She may be dealing with some feelings of her own that she's not ready to acknowledge yet."

Ben nodded, but wasn't sure he could really hope for that just yet. "Do you really think so?"

"I can't say for sure, of course, because I'm not her, but I think there's a distinct possibility. And I know a thing or two about hiding your feelings from the one you love," she said with a smile.

Ben laughed softly. "That's true."

His mom reached out to lead him out of the gazebo. "Come on, let's go back. You'll see if you can't get some work done and maybe by then Mal will be ready to see you."

Ben nodded and let himself be led away. It would be alright, even if she didn't have feelings for him. He could be a good friend and partner to her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the beginning of the end, I can't believe we're this far! Thank you guys again for all your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :D

Mal ran. Ben had kissed her and she had kissed him back. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Ben deserved better. 

She laughed bitterly to herself as she slowed down and wiped at the tears in her eyes. She planned on betraying him and she was afraid of a kiss?

She knew why she was afraid, but she couldn’t admit it to herself. 

She burst into Evie’s room without knocking. 

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked, looking up from her sketchbook in concern. 

“Ben kissed me.” 

Evie’s eyes widened. “You’re not happy about it. I thought you liked him?”

“I never said that I liked him,” Mal said, folding her arms over her chest with a glare. 

Evie shrugged. “Yeah, but it seemed really obvious. You’ve been smiling a lot more than normal. And not evil grins, but happy smiling.” 

“I can’t like him, E. We have an evil plan to take over Auradon, remember?” Mal said, sinking down onto Evie’s bed with a sigh. She was just so tired. 

“Whether you’re supposed to or not, do you like him?” Evie asked softly, moving to sit next to Mal on the bed. 

Mal shook her head. “No. Well, yes? No...I don’t know,” she said pressing her hands into her eyes. When had this become so complicated?

“That’s okay, you don’t have to know.” Evie began rubbing her back in soothing circles. 

Mal dropped her hands and turned to look at Evie. “I can’t have feelings for him, Evie. This is a disaster. Love only brings bad things.” 

“Did your mom say that?” Evie said, shaking her head. 

“She’s right,” Mal said stubbornly. “It only brings heartache in the end, and it makes you weak.” 

“Does Ben make you weak?”

Mal thought about Ben and how he made her feel and all that he did for her. Was that weakness?

“I’m so confused,” Mal said, feeling the tears start to fall again. She never used to cry. That was certainly weakness. 

The door opened and Jay and Carlos poked their heads in. 

“What happened?” Carlos asked, pushing into the room, Jay close behind. 

“Ben kissed her and Mal doesn’t know if she likes him or not."

Mal shot Evie a glare before turning back to the boys. “This has all been more complicated than I thought it would be.” 

“Does this change the plan? Did you spell him? ” Jay asked, looking doubtful. 

Mal turned her glare on him too. “It doesn't change the goal and that I will do what I need to in order to achieve it.” 

Jay exchanged a worried look with Carlos and Evie but Mal ignored it. They would follow her when the time came. 

She wiped at her eyes and took in a deep breath. “It’s time we put our plan in motion. Now,” she said feeling more clear headed than she had a few moments ago. “We’ve been here for too long.” 

They moved quickly, knowing once they put the plan into action that there wouldn't be much time. Evie had packed supplies in a color coordinated backpack. Mal grabbed the spell book, and placed it in her purse. She would need it later to get the wand.

Normally, Mal would take a car to the museum, but she didn't want anyone to know where she had gone, and possibly tip her hand early. Besides, she and the rest of them were used to walking. Not many cars on the Isle.

They walked downstairs to sneak out the back entrance.

"Mal?"

The four of them turned around to see Belle standing at the end of the hall. "Going for a walk?" she asked, her smile friendly. Mal knew that Belle hadn't been completely on board with Ben's betrothal plan in the beginning, but since working with her on an almost daily basis, Belle had been even more friendly with her.

Mal nodded. "We were feeling a little cooped up inside, so we thought a walk would be nice. It's so gorgeous out today."

"It is a really beautiful day," Belle said before her smile faltered. "Can I speak with you for a moment Mal? It won't take long."

Mal glanced at the others before following Belle down the hall.

"I'm probably overstepping my bounds talking to you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Have you and Ben talked?"

Mal felt her cheeks burn and dropped her gaze. "I haven't seen him since...I haven't seen him, but I'm fine."

"It's alright not be ready," Belle said, her voice gentle, "now, or ever, but at some point, you should talk to him. I know it's awkward, but it really will be better for you both if you understand where each other's boundaries are."

Mal nodded, still unable to meet Belle's gaze.

"I'll let you go, and I apologize for embarrassing you, but I feel like you're a daughter to me, and Ben's my son, and I want you two to be happy together, however that works for you two."

Mal finally raised her eyes enough to make eye contact. "Thank you," she said before turning and forcing herself to walk calmly back down the hall.

"What was that about?" Jay asked as they continued their way out of the castle.

Mal shook her head. "She just had a question about a charity we've partnered with."

"Charity?" Carlos asked, looking skeptical.

Mal scowled. "It's part of the cover. You wouldn't believe how much good I've had to do over the past few weeks."

The rest were silent, and Mal was left to her thoughts about just what she had been willing, or not willing, to do while in Auradon.

After a few miles walking, they arrived at the museum.

"It's in there?" Jay asked, sounding unimpressed.

Mal nodded. "I've seen it. I go every so often to make sure that it's still there, and it always is."

They walked up the steps and into the building with confidence. Mal held her head high. She was a Queen, and a villain kid and she would get this done.

"Your majesty!" the guard said, bowing slightly as he had to Ben when they first visited.

Mal smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Barry. How are the grandkids?"

A wide smile bloomed on Barry's face. "They've grown so much since you were last here. I have pictures if you want to see them?"

"I want to show my friends the museum, but once we're done, I'd love to see them," Mal said with a slight shake of her head.

"Of course, your majesty," Barry said, his smile never dropping.

"That was scary," Carlos said under his breath, once they were out of earshot.

"I know, you were so sweet," Jay said, with a laugh.

Mal fixed them both with a glare. "Well, you both know I'm not, so drop it."

Once Barry could no longer see them, but if she peeked around the corner she could see him at his desk, Mal pulled out the spell book. She quietly recited the spell and gestured at the camera feeds on Barry’s desk. 

It was difficult to see from this distance, but Mal knew the cameras were replaced with replica feeds that wouldn't show them stealing the wand.

"That's the Mal we know," Evie said, but there was a part of her that looked worried.

"The wand is this way," Mal said, leading the way. It only took a minute before they were standing before the wand.

"I can't believe it's just been here the whole time," Jay said, reaching out to touch the invisible barrier.

"Don't!" Mal hissed at him. "It gives you a nasty shock if you touch it and sets off an alarm. We have to do this with magic."

"How do you know this will work?" Carlos asked, looking nervous. "Wouldn't it be easier if you'd just spelled Ben?"

Mal shook her head. She'd been hoping to avoid that question but knew it would come up. "It's too risky. And adds another variable we don't need."

"Wouldn't having Ben under our control be one less variable?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we don't have Ben spelled, so it's a moot point," Evie said, looking pointedly at Carlos, who remained silent.

Mal flipped through her spell book until she found the right page. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the force field and recited the spell.

The force field flickered for a moment and then fell. With a trembling hand, Mal reached forward and grabbed the wand. The four of them paused as they waited for an alarm to sound, but nothing came, and they all sighed in relief.

Mal flexed her fingers around the wand, taking a moment to get a feel for it, before she gestured for the four of them to gather close. "You'll need to hold hands," she said. "I'm going to transport us to the castle."

She waved the wand, said the words and then, in a blink, they were on the front of the castle grounds, all of them falling slightly from the jump.

"Let's do this," Mal said, turning her back on the castle.

A bolt of magic flew out of the wand and towards the Isle. Mal couldn't see it, but she could feel that the barrier was broken. She had done it. She should be feeling jubilant right now, but she wasn't. She only felt numb and cold.

"Did it work?" Evie asked.

Mal nodded. "They'll be on their way soon." None of them had to ask who 'they' were. Their parents had been weighing on their minds the whole time they were in Auradon. 

There were a few more minutes of silence, where they just waited before the commotion started

"Queen Mal!"

The four turned to see guards surrounding them, and she tried to stand up taller. "I command you to stand down," she said, trying to sound authoritative and queenly.

The guards looked at each other. "We can't do that, your majesty," the head guard said, looking at her warily.

"And why not? I am your Queen." Mal said, her eyes flashing.

"Yes, your majesty, but we have orders that outrank yours."

Mal's stomach dropped as she knew who they were talking about. She didn’t want to see him now, or ever. Not now that she had betrayed him so completely. She wasn't sure she would be able to take seeing his face now that he knew what she was.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly. 

"Who, your majesty?"

"Your King. He's the only one who could outrank me. If you're here with an order from him, you've seen him recently. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." The voice came from behind her. 

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Mal let out a shaky breath, before turning to face him.

"Hello, Ben."


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal deals with the consequences of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later in the day, my morning didn't go as planned. Enjoy!

Ben walked towards Mal and her friends, his hands up, placating. His parents and the Fairy Godmother stood a distance behind him, watching, waiting to see if he would be able to talk Mal down before they acted.

He had felt his heart break when he had received news that Mal had broken into the Cultural History Museum and stolen Fairy Godmother's wand. He knew that whatever she planned to do with it couldn't be good. He remembered all of the time they had spent getting to know each other and he felt he knew her better than this.

She might have one of the most evil villains in the land as a mother, but Mal was not evil. This was an error in judgement and he hoped that he would be able to talk her out of her plan.

"Put the wand down, Mal," he said, keeping his voice low and soothing as he stepped closer. "You don't need to do anything drastic."

Mal shook her head, and there wasn't any defiance or gloating in her expression. Just fear and resignation and exhaustion. She looked so tired. How had he not seen it before? "It's too late, Ben. The barrier's broken. Our parents are on their way."

"There's still time to fix this," he said, willing her to believe him, for that look of pain and fear to leave her face. "You don't have to go down this road."

"You clearly haven't met our parents," Mal said with a bitter laugh. "They're not like your family, who support you even when they don't agree. You have no idea what it's like."

"You're right, I don't. Tell me, and help me fix this and we'll make sure you don't have to live like that ever again."

"It felt like we had no choice, but I did this. I lied and I schemed and I'm no better than my mother. Everything was a lie." Mal's voice had become thick, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're not your mother," Ben said. "I don't have to have met her to know that. You're your own person and you're clever and funny and so good, Mal. You're good."

"How do you know that?" Mal asked, desperation and longing in her eyes.

"Because I know you, and you can't tell me that everything we experienced together, everything we felt was fake. I don't believe it. I love you," he said, hoping she could hear the love and sincerity in his words, see it in his face. "That definitely isn't fake and I think you feel something for me too."

Mal shook her head, but it was almost like she was trying to convince herself. "I've brought evil to Auradon. How can I come back from that?"

Ben looked to her friends and they looked just as desperate and scared as Mal. These weren't evil people, wanting to hurt for the pleasure of hurting or to gain power or money. These were scared people who had listened to their parents when they shouldn't have.

"You can and you will. All of you," Ben said, sweeping his gaze across all four of them. "Give me the wand, and we'll figure this out. Together."

Mal's grip on the wand loosened and it fell slightly in her grasp. She stepped forward, her hand outstretched. Ben reached out to grab the wand.

Green smoke obscured his vision and his arm flew up to guard his face. When he lowered his arm, the green smoke was gone and Maleficent was standing in front of him.

"Hello, darling," she said, facing Mal. "You're such a good girl for getting the wand for me. Now hand it over." she flung out her arm, her hand making grasping motions toward the wand.

Mal brought the wand closer to her chest. "I can't do that, Mother."

"Why not?" Maleficent asked, and there was a chilling quality to her tone. This was not a woman to be denied. Not even by family. Especially by family.

Mal hesitated before answering, a myriad of emotions flitting across her face, before she looked at her mother, her eyes wide, but her mouth set. "I don't want to be evil anymore," Mal said, her voice soft but firm. "I want to be good."

Maleficent laughed. "You're hilarious, but I need you to hand that over now."

Mal shook her head, pulling the wand closer to her.

"You are not good, honey. Although, don't think I don't know where this is coming from," Maleficent said, turning at last to face Ben. "A pretty face and some pretty words and all of a sudden you want to turn your back on your destiny?" she patted Ben gently and patronizingly on the cheek as he stiffened.

She turned back to Mal. "I'm losing patience. Give. Me. The. Wand."

"I will not," Mal said, her voice stronger.

"Alright, then," Maleficent said, with a nonchalant tone. Ben stiffened again, alarm bells in his head going off.

With a flash of light, Ben felt himself frozen, suspended above the ground in Maleficent's magic.

"Give me the wand, and I won't hurt him."

Mal's gaze flew to Ben's and her tears began to fall. 

"Don't do it, Mal," Ben said, hoping she could hear him through the magic.

She locked eyes with him and he knew she was going to give in.

"I'm so sorry, Ben." Mal stepped forward and handed the wand to her mother.

Maleficent grinned and tossed Ben to the side. He grunted as he hit the ground hard.

"Thanks, darling," Maleficent said with a laugh before the green smoke swirled around her and she was gone.

"Ben!"

People crowded around him. "Are you alright?" his mother asked before anyone else could.

He nodded, and several hands reached out to help him up. He turned to Mal, his hand going to her arm without thinking. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Mal cried. "She hurt you and took the wand. Why are you worrying about me?"

"I love you, Mal. I can't help it," he said with a self deprecating smile.

Mal's hands flew to her face as her tears came stronger. Her friends moved forward to see if she was alright. She looked up at him again and Ben simply opened his arms. She flew into them, clutching at his shirt tightly as she cried against him.

"I told you that you were good," he murmured against her head.

He felt her cry harder at that, and rocked them back and forth. After several moments, she pulled back, eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"What do we do now?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know, but we figure out a way to fix it."

"It might be better if we move this inside," his dad said, ushering them all back into the castle.

Ben turned to the head guard. "James, I want patrols around the castle and the school and I want to know where Maleficent went."

James nodded and gestured to his fellow guards.

Mal leaned against him as they walked into the castle. He couldn't be happy with the turn of events, but he couldn't regret having her so near.

They gathered in his office, everyone lost in thought as they shuffled into the room.

Ben let Mal go, who stood next to him, her arms crossed and cleared his throat. "We need to stop Maleficent. Any ideas?"

There was silence as everyone looked anywhere but him. "Do we know what she wants?" he asked, looking at Mal.

She laughed, a humorless sound. "Power, revenge, to hurt innocents? But she doesn't have a list of demands if that's what you mean."

Ben sighed. That would have been somewhere to start at least.

"What about another magical artifact?" Evie asked. "Like something in the museum."

"That's a great idea, Evie," Ben said, gratified by her small smile at his praise. "Fairy Godmother, is there something in the museum that could beat your wand?"

Fairy Godmother shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. I would have said Maleficent's scepter if she didn't have that already."

Everyone looked more defeated than they had a moment ago with that plan dashed.

"How was she defeated last time?" Carlos asked. "They don't like to talk about the specifics. It's more talking bad about the heroes, but not their methods."

"The three fairies helped Prince Phillip defeat her. They magically enhanced his sword and shield," his mom said.

"That's in the museum," Jay said, sounding excited. "It's right next to the genie's lamp."

"Could we use the genie too?" Carlos asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm afraid not," Fairy Godmother said, shaking her head. "The genie was freed long before the lamp was put in the museum."

"That was probably a good thing," Carlos said, sounding frustrated at another plan not being viable.

"But the sword and shield are still definitely an option," Jay said, punching Carlos gently on the arm.

"Who will wield it?" his mom asked, looking around the room.

There was silence around the room for a few moments before Mal stepped forward. "It should be me. I brought her here. She's my mother. I need to be the one to stop her."

"Mal," his mom said, sounding worried. "Are you sure?"

Mal nodded, her expression resolute. "I'm sure. It needs to be me."

"But it doesn't have to be you alone," Ben said, stepping forward to stand next to her. "I'll go with you."

"No, Ben, it's too dangerous," Mal said, turning to him, fear in her eyes.

"I'm King," Ben said, shaking his head. "and it's my duty to protect Auradon. And you're my wife. As your husband, it's my duty to help you. For better or for worse."

Mal bit her lip, but nodded up at him. "One of us can take the sword and the other can take the shield."

Ben nodded and opened his mouth to speak before Mal beat him to it.

"I think I should have the sword," Mal said, her eyes daring him to challenge her.

"Okay, I think that's a good plan," Ben said with a nod. "You'll be offense, I can be defense." He brushed his hand against hers and gave her a soft smile when she slipped her hand into his.

"We still don't know where she is or what her next steps will be," Evie pointed out. "She could be anywhere in Auradon."

"She'll be amassing a minion army," Mal said. "She may have gone back to the Isle for that. We should keep an eye out for her pet raven. She uses him to spy for her."

Everyone looked out the window, but it was clear, no birds in sight.

"Without knowing where she is, we could be hunting for months," Jay said. "We'll have to draw her out."

Ben turned to Mal. "Could you get her to come back for you?"

Mal shrugged. "It could work. She might suspect it's a trap, but she would love the chance to gloat and defeat us even more soundly."

"Okay, that's what we'll do then," Ben said addressing everyone. "Let's take a couple of hours to prepare and then meet back here." He turned to Mal. "We need to go to the museum."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Ben get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last actual chapter before the epilogue. We're so close, I can't believe it. :D

The trip to the museum to get the sword and shield was a quick one. Barry looked confused to see her, but didn't stop them from taking the artifacts they needed. Mal still felt guilt and shame coursing through her. It's her fault they were dealing with this problem, but she was trying to be part of the solution, which helped her tamp down the guilt.

Mal hefted the sword in her hand, getting a feel for its weight. She had done a little sword fighting in the past, but this wasn't a street fight with pirate gangs. This was a battle with her mother, one of the most powerful villains in the land. Especially with the wand in addition to her scepter.

"Feeling okay?" Ben asked from where he was holding the shield. It was large, covering most of his torso when he held it just right. They had gone back to his office to wait for the others, and get used to the weapons they would wield.

Mal shook her head. "I am so sorry, Ben. This is all my fault."

Ben looked down at the shield for a moment, considering. "You made a bad decision, out of fear and anger, but it's one you can come back from, and you're taking the steps to fix it."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Mal almost wanted him to yell at her, deride her for her foolishness. How could she have been so stupid?

Ben shrugged. "Because I know you and I know you're not evil. You made a mistake and you're trying to fix it. And I figure that you're beating yourself up for it already. I don't need to add to that. Besides," Ben said with a shy smile, "I love you. That helps."

Mal blushed and looked down. That was the third time he had said that and she wasn't sure she could say it back.

"I don't understand why, but thank you." Mal looked up to meet his eyes.

Ben nodded. They went back to looking over their artifacts, in a comfortable silence.

The door opened several minutes later, with the others trickling in. The setting sun cast a bright orange light in the room. Soon enough, everyone had returned, and Ben set the shield down at his feet, and turned to address the room.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to face Maleficent," he began and people were nodding. "I don't want to fight her in limited visibility and it's been a long day. She hasn't made her move yet, so at this point, there's no terrorizing we need to stop. I say we get some rest and take her on first thing in the morning." He turned to look at Mal. "What do you think?"

Mal nodded. "I think you're right. She'll have more time to gather her forces, but fighting her now is not ideal."

"What if she starts hurting people in the middle of the night?" Carlos asked, looking worried.

"I have people monitoring the situation around the clock, and if that's the case we'll move up our timetable and take her on then."

Carlos nodded, looking satisfied.

"We should meet here tomorrow morning, six o'clock," Ben said, his voice authoritative. Everyone left the room then, leaving Mal and Ben alone.

Ben reached down to lace his fingers with hers. "How are you doing?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

Mal almost couldn't take how kind he was being to her after she caused all these problems. She accepted his explanation as to why he had forgiven her so easily, but she couldn't quite believe it in her heart. How did he not hate her?

"I want to make this right," she said, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "I wish I'd never taken the wand."

"We will fix this," Ben said, sounding so sure, so confident.

"How do you know?" Mal asked, hating how weak and small she sounded to her own ears.

Ben shrugged, that sweet smile on his lips. "Don't you know? Good always triumphs over evil."

Mal rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a smile of her own before stifling a yawn.

"We should get to bed too," Ben said, leading her out of the room, both of them still carrying the shield and sword.

Mal nodded, almost sagging under the exhaustion that seemed to fall over her like a wave. She wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but it was dark outside, which meant that the six am meeting time would come more quickly than she would like.

They stopped at Mal's door first, and she hesitated, before turning to him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked, the words rushing out of her, "Just to sleep. I don't want to be alone."

Ben looked at her for a moment, the understanding and sympathy on his face almost too much to look at. He nodded. "Of course," he said as they walked the few feet from Mal's door to Ben's.

They set the sword and shield by the fireplace and Mal left to change into pajamas before joining Ben next to his bed.

She looked at him awkwardly. Other than the night of their wedding, when she was pretty sure they had fallen asleep looking at his photo album, they had always slept in separate beds. "Is there a side of the bed you usually sleep on?"

Ben nodded, pointing to the left side. "But I'm good with either side."

Mal shook her head and quickly got into the right side of the bed, waiting for Ben as he turned off all the lights aside from the lamp on the bedside table. Soon that was off too, and he was climbing into bed.

Mal lay there, straight and still and she couldn't really see Ben in the dark, but she couldn't feel him and figured he was as stiff as she was. She hadn't thought this would be so awkward.

"Would--" she hesitated before starting again. "Would you hold me?"

There was a pause and she opened her mouth to tell him it was okay, when he spoke.

"Yes," he said, his voice almost a whisper. She moved in closer to the middle and felt his arms wrap around her. She felt so warm and safe, and while she knew she would never, ever deserve his love, it was all she wanted in that moment.

"Goodnight, Mal," he said softly, sounding like he was halfway off to sleep.

"I love you," she whispered, part of her hoping he wouldn't hear her.

There was silence, but she felt his arms tighten around her, and she snuggled in closer to him, her eyes falling closed as sleep claimed her.

Mal blinked awake at the sound of an alarm going off. She had a moment of disorientation as she struggled to remember where she was. That wasn’t her alarm and this wasn’t her bed. It was still dark and as she shifted under the covers, she realized there was an arm thrown across her. Whoever belonged to the arm groaned, presumably at being woken so early. 

Mal’s eyes widened as she remembered the day before. She was in Ben’s room, in his bed and it was his arm heavy across her middle. 

“Mal?” came Ben’s voice, quiet and sleepy as he moved his arm off of her and sat up.

“Morning,” she murmured, nervous as she met his eyes. She remembered whispering that she loved him and while she knew he loved her back, she still felt self conscious about it. 

Ben laid his hand on top of hers and she sat up slowly. 

“How did you sleep?” he asked and Mal could tell there was more behind the question. 

She turned to him with a soft, quiet smile. “I slept really well.” 

Ben’s answering smile was wide and sunny. “Me too.” He glanced down at his phone with a frown, the light from the screen brightening up the shadows on his face. 

“We should get ready,” he said with a sigh. 

Mal nodded and got out of bed reluctantly. She was making her way to her room when Ben caught her hand in his. She looked back at him with a questioning look. 

“I love you,” Ben said with a determined, but soft expression. 

Mal knew that if she didn’t say it back right now, Ben wouldn’t be mad, but the silence lay between them thick and expectant. It was one thing to say it in the dark when she was in his arms. But it was the truth, and she wanted him to know. 

“I love you, too,” Mal said, her voice softer and quieter than she would have liked, but it was a start. 

Ben raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently. “I’ll see you soon.” 

She nodded and walked into her room. She may love him, but she needed a moment alone to address the fluttering feeling in her stomach. 

She got ready slowly, thinking over everything that had happened over the past few days. Had it only been a few days? It felt like a lifetime ago that she had stolen the wand and broke the barrier. 

But she could fix this. Even if it meant facing her mother. Her gaze drifted to the door that led to Ben’s room. She wouldn’t be alone. 

She knocked on the door between their room once she was ready and opened it at his “Come in.” 

“Are you ready?” he asked as he picked up the shield and held out the sword to her. She took it carefully, feeling the familiar weight she had begun getting used to the day before. 

She shook her head. “No, but that’s never stopped me before.” 

Ben laughed and nodded. “I know what you mean.” His smile fell and he looked at her, his expression serious. “We’re going to do this, Mal. Together.” 

She took his hand in hers with a nod. "We will."

They walked silently hand in hand back to his office just a few minutes before everyone was supposed to gather. His parents were the only ones in the room when they arrived.

"I'm so sorry," Mal said, dropping her gaze as she stood in front of Belle and Adam.

Belle reached out and took Mal's hand in both of hers. "We weren't sure what to think when Ben announced he wanted to marry you, but the more I've gotten to know you, I've learned that you are a wonderful and strong and good person. Everyone makes bad decisions now and then. It's what you do afterwards that shows who you are."

Adam nodded as Mal blinked back tears. "And I know that better than anyone," he said with a self deprecating smile. "You're doing the right thing now. That's what important."

"I told you," Ben said with a smile and Mal turned to roll her eyes at him.

Everyone began trickling in, and the moment was broken, but Mal had never felt so supported in her whole life. If this was what family was supposed to be like, she never wanted to go back to what she had known before.

Ben moved to stand at the head of the room. "Thank you for being here everyone. This is our plan...."

Everyone nodded and looked intent on what Ben was saying. Mal kept her eyes on Ben and while he was moving his gaze throughout the room, when his eyes flicked to hers, Mal knew with a surety that they would win. With a group like this, how could they not?

Ben was wrapping up his explanation. “Does anyone have any questions?” 

The room began to fill with green smoke before Ben had even finished speaking. 

“Just one question,” Maleficent asked as she appeared in the middle of the haze. “Did you miss me?”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation with Maleficent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last full chapter, with only a short epilogue left. I hope this is a satisfying ending, and thank you all for reading and all your feedback!

The air hung heavy with shocked silence as Maleficent looked around expectantly.

"What, nothing to say? Heroes usually have an annoying speech or two up their sleeves for a situation like this," Maleficent said, disdain dripping from her words.

"Everyone, get out of here," Ben said, his voice steady and his eyes locked on Maleficent. "We're the ones she wants."

Maleficent shook her head with a tsk tsk. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell people what I want, Ben, dear. I want _everyone_ in Auradon to pay." She turned to glance at everyone else running from the room with an almost bored expression before turning back to Ben and Mal. "But I'll start with you two."

"You don't want to do this, Mother," Mal said, holding the sword out in front of her.

Maleficent threw up her hands. "Again, with people telling me what I want. No," Maleficent said, her voice a snarl. "You don't know what _you_ want, and I'm very sorry to see what you're turning into."

She held the scepter out, and Ben felt Mal take his hand in hers. He was grateful for the connection, the reminder of what they could do together. He gripped the shield more tightly in his hand and braced himself for whatever was coming.

He could hear Mal muttering to herself, and then he was in darkness.

"Mal?" he murmured not sure where he was, but he knew it wasn't his office. And with the absence of a telltale green glow, he was pretty sure Maleficent wasn't here either. "Are you okay? Where did you take us?"

Mal was pressed up against him, and as he looked around, his eyes getting used to the darkness, he realized where they were.

"We're in the secret passage," Mal said, confirming his assessment. "I needed to get us out so we could regroup and meet her in a better spot. This was the first place I thought of."

"Is she still out there?" Ben asked, standing up slowly. He reached down to offer his hand to Mal.

She accepted it with a far off look, her eyes glowing green. When she seemed to come back to herself, she shook her head. "She's gone."

"We need to get out of here, and meet her head on," Ben said, pulling the shield in closer to himself as he made his way to the exit. "Her raven spy must have seen us. We weren't careful enough."

"She only uses the best," Mal said, her tone edged with bitterness.

Ben turned around and squeezed Mal's hand. "We're going to do this."

Mal nodded, a wan smile on her lips. "I know. It's just the actual doing of it that I'm not looking forward to. But I know we can defeat her."

Ben smiled at her and turned back to walk down the passage. Mal let out a gasp and he whirled around the look at her. "What's wrong?"

She looked far away again, her eyes glowing, and that's when Ben heard it.

_"Mal.....Oh, Mal, I'm having such a lovely time down here with your friends, you wouldn't want to miss out, would you?”_

Ben wasn't sure where the sound was coming from, but it was definitely Maleficent speaking. It wasn't loud like she was using a megaphone and it almost seemed to wrap around his skull and get directly into his mind. Not telepathy exactly, but something to the left.

"She has Evie, Carlos and Jay," Mal said in a harsh whisper, her eyes still glowing. "She's on the front lawn."

"We need to get there now," Ben said, running for the exit. Mal followed quickly behind him and soon they were climbing out of the passage and back into his office.

They ran out of the castle and onto the front lawn. There in the middle of the grass stood Maleficent her hand stretched out and Jay, Evie and Carlos held in suspension by her magic. Their faces showed their fear as they watched Ben and Mal walk towards Maleficent.

"It's about time you showed up," Maleficent said with a grin. "I was about to have some real fun. Now I've got an audience for it." She gestured with her finger and a zap of something electrical and not at all pleasant hit Evie, who cried out in pain.

"Stop this, Mother!" Mal cried out and Ben looked in concern between everyone.

He had believed what he was saying when he told Mal that they could defeat Maleficent, but he was starting to have doubts.

Maleficent cackled. "Oh, come now, dear. You can't deny that this is fun."

Mal sounded on the verge of tears. "No, it's not. Let my friends go."

Maleficent nodded. "Okay, but only if you join me."

A chorus of _no's_ came from Jay, Carlos and Evie, which Ben echoed.

"You can't do that Mal. We're going to fight her together."

"Oh, how sweet," Maleficent said, her tone mocking. "Don't listen to your husband dear. They're never much good for anything. Join me and we will rule side by side just as we've always planned."

Mal shook her head. "No. I won't join you and if you won't turn yourself in, I'm going to have to stop you myself." She tightened the grip she had on the sword and widened her stance.

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed. "Turn myself in? Don't be ridiculous, darling, I will do nothing of the kind. But," she said, tilting her head. "If you've decided against joining me, you really should know what you're dealing with."

She let Evie, Jay and Carlos go, each of them falling to the ground with a thud. Mal took a step forward as if to run to them, but stopped and turned her attention back to Maleficent.

Ben spared them only a glance, as he needed to stay focused, but he saw that they were able to get away and looked mostly unharmed.

Green smoke swirled around Maleficent, growing bigger and bigger until a large dragon head poked itself out of the smoke far above them. Ben's eyes widened and he had to consciously not lose his grip on the shield. He had known Maleficent could turn into a dragon. She was famous for it, after all, but he hadn't really thought about what it would be like to see it for himself.

Maleficent reared her head back and almost without thinking, Ben ran in front of Mal, holding out the shield as bright, hot flames flickered around the edges of the shield.

He lowered the shield cautiously as the flames stopped and the sound of wing beats traveled through the air. Maleficent was flying higher and higher, before she swooped down and dive bombed them. They jumped to the side, rolling out of the way just in time.

"Okay?" was all Ben could get out before they were up and looking for Maleficent. Mal nodded to his question, but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes trained skyward.

"Ben, look out!"

Ben whirled around to see Maleficent coming straight for him. He ran, but she was able to grab him by his arms, and she began flying straight up. The shield fell from his grip in his surprise and he clung to her claws. He had never been afraid of heights, but this was not where he wanted to be. The rush of air around him was cold and whipped past his face as they climbed ever higher.

Maleficent stopped flying upward, hanging suspended in the air for one still moment before she rushed towards the ground. Halfway there, she opened her claws and Ben fell.

He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out as the ground rushed towards him. He looked down and could see Mal moving her hands. Just as he was about to hit the grass, he stopped falling and it felt like laying in a hammock, if the hammock was made of air and clouds. The next moment, he was deposited gently onto the grass.

There was a roar above them, and Maleficent let out a burst of flame in what could only be anger.

Ben grabbed the shield and went to stand with Mal.

"We need her on the ground," Mal said, not taking her eyes off of her mother. "I can't get her from down here."

He nodded. This needed to end. Now.

Maleficent flew down and Ben leaped in front of them to block her flames. The inferno lasted longer than the first time, but Ben knew this was their chance. "Now, Mal."

Mal stepped out from behind the shield and Ben could feel his heart constrict in fear for her.

In a loud, clear voice, Mal spoke the words so similar to those spoken by the fairy Flora so long ago. "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil cease and good endure." As soon as her spell was uttered, she threw the sword with all her might.

Ben watched as the sword sailed through the air and pierced Maleficent in the heart. With a horrible cry, Maleficent fell to the ground with a thud and transformed back into her human self. She wasn't dead, merely defeated.

Mal ran for her mother, who had been rendered unconscious by the spell. He glanced to the side and saw his guards and the medical team standing to the side. He nodded for them to move forward and they worked around Mal as much as they could, treating her wounds and binding her in magic reducing cuffs. Fairy Godmother rushed forward and grabbed the wand from where it had fallen on the ground. 

He walked over to her slowly and placed a hand on her back. "What do you need?"

Mal looked up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. She shook her head and turned back to her mother. "Please be careful with her," she said and Ben nodded when people looked to him for confirmation.

She stood up and turned to him. "We did it," she said, a forced smile on her lips. They had done it, but it had come at a cost. He didn't regret what they had done, but he wished she didn't have to be the one to pay that price.

Ben opened his arms and Mal moved in between them, burying her face in his chest. They stood there for several moments, just clinging to each other.

Carlos, Evie and Jay ran up and Ben released Mal so she could hug her friends and they could all confirm for themselves that they were all safe. 

After everything had been cleaned up, and the barrier was repaired and the meetings were over, Ben and Mal went back to his room and took a long nap, curled around each other. 

They awoke around dinner time, and after Mal had freshened up in her room, she came back to his, a resolute look on her face. 

“What are you thinking?” Ben asked, walking towards her. 

“We need to bring over more VK’s, give them a chance here in Auradon.” 

Ben nodded, thinking. “I agree, but I’m not sure it’s enough. I’m ashamed at how little I knew and how little I still know about the Isle and its living conditions. I think we need to bring down the barrier, once and for all.” 

Mal’s eyes widened. “You would do that?” What about the actual villains?”

“I think it’s well past time that we in Auradon share our good fortune. We’ll have to be smart about it, but we can’t leave people trapped there much longer.” 

Mal brightened at that and threw her arms around him. “Thank you.” 

Ben shook his head as they pulled back. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just fixing a mistake that never should have been made.” 

Mal looked at him, her eyes assessing him for a moment, before she smiled softly and pushed up on her toes to press her lips to his. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter, leaning down to meet her halfway. She loved him and he loved her, and while he knew their life together wouldn’t be perfect, it was exactly the life he wanted. 


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the end. :) I've loved sharing this story with you!

“I have a surprise for you.”

Mal looked up from her book to see Ben smiling widely at her. “What’s the reason for this surprise?” she asked as she set her book down and walked over to him. 

Ben shrugged. “It’s our anniversary.” 

Mal shook her head and looked up at him in confusion. “It’s not our anniversary. That happened already.” 

“It’s not our wedding anniversary, no.” he said shaking his head. 

“Then what is it?” Mal asked with a confused laugh at Ben’s wide grin and the mischievous look in his eye. 

“It’s the anniversary of the first time we each said 'I love you.'”

Mal rolled her eyes affectionately. “You are such a sap,” she said, going up on her toes to press her lips to his gently. 

“I may be a sap, but it was really the beginning of our relationship and I think we should celebrate it.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” Mal took his hand in hers. “Lead the way.” 

“It means that tomorrow is the anniversary of the time you saved Auradon,” Ben said as they walked through the castle halls. 

Mal frowned, remembering the time leading up to that day. “I only saved it because I had endangered it. That’s nothing to be proud of.” 

Ben stopped walking and turned to face Mal. “No, it is. You made choices that put Auradon in danger, but then you chose to fix it. You chose to be good.” 

“Why did you pick me?” Mal asked, needing desperately to know the answer. 

“Well, I wanted to marry a girl from the Isle to represent the island and have different perspectives--” 

“No,” Mal interrupted, shaking her head. “I mean why me? There are hundreds of girls on the Isle who could fulfill those requirements.” 

Ben was silent in thought for a few beats. “I don’t really know, I can’t give you a concrete answer. I thought about it and looked over the records and it just felt right.” 

It wasn’t exactly what Mal had wanted to hear, but she would take it. “I’m glad it did,” she said, pulling him along down the hallway. 

“Where are you going?” Ben asked with a laugh. 

Mal glanced at him over her shoulder. “I’m going to the kitchens. The surprise is a picnic, right?”

Ben’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“You’re a little predictable,” Mal said, throwing him a smile. 

Ben groaned. “Do you hate it?”

Mall stopped and turned to face him. “No, I love it. It’s our thing. And you better have packed some strawberries.” 

“I know better than to have forgotten those,” Ben said, pulling her closer to him. 

She looked up at him, her smile turning soft. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, so much,” Ben said, before leaning down to kiss her. 

Mal smiled into the kiss and pushed up on her toes to deepen it. She hadn’t always believed in Happily Ever After, but she was looking forward to living it.


End file.
